Every Single Thing About You
by csupernova
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau terbangun dan melihat kakakmu disebelahmu yang hanya berbalut selimut? Mungkin Mingyu akan menjadi gay saja. Tapi apa kata orang tua mereka? Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo! Meanie slight Yoonmin [ RATED UP ]
1. Chapter 1

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Park Jimin And Min Yoongi

Woozi

(Semua marga diubah menjadi Park dalam cerita ini)

Park Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengusak surai keabuannya frustasi. Apa ini? Apa apaan ini? Kenapa kakaknya, Park Wonwoo terbaring di sebelahnya dengan... dengan hanya berbalut selimut!

Mingyu memijit pelipisnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan kembali ingatan ingatannya.

Orang Tua keluar kota.

Ya ya. Orang tua mereka, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi keluar kota dengan adik terkecil mereka, Park Woozi.

Pesta dengan gadis gadis.

Ia ingat, ketika Wonwoo mengusulkan untuk mengundang gadis gadis. Tentu ia langsung menyetujuinya untuk memanggil seluruh gadis di SMA mereka.

Mabuk.

Nah.. Mingyu kembali menajamkan ingatannya. Saat ia bersama kakaknya dan gadis gadis itu mabuk dengan berbotol botol American Voodoo yang entah di dapat gadis gadis itu darimana.

Tapi kenapa ia malah berada disini, dikamar kakaknya, dengan keadaan tanpa busana!

Astaga...

Ini salah. Apa yang akan dikatakan Tzuyu jika ia mengetahui ini? Kekasih mungil nya itu pasti menjerit atau bahkan pingsan di tempat.

Sial. Ia pun ingin pingsan di tempat saat ini.

Mingyu memandang kakaknya yang tidur menghadapnya dengan tenang itu. Baru kali ini ia benar benar memandang wajah Wonwoo dengan serius. Kakak yang berwajah emo dan terkenal karena sifat cool meski ia sering harus tidur menemani kakaknya saat hujan petir karena Wonwoo mempunyai ketakutan tersendiri terhadap suara menggelegar seperti itu. Kakak yang selalu ia jahili dengan merebut ice creamnya karena Wonwoo sangat mencintai ice cream. Kakak yang akan mengomel melebihi ibu mereka saat ia membolos. Kakak yang ia sayangi.

Tapi sekarang kakaknya sedang tidur dengan nyaman di sebelahnya dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya dan tersingkap meperlihatkan bahu putih Wonwoo yang sudah dihiasi banyak bercak keunguan.

Darah Mingyu berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kenapa ia baru menyadari kulit Wonwoo sangat putih dan bersih seperti ibu mereka, Min Yoongi. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat damai dan tenang tanpa polesan eyeliner hitam itu.

Mingyu tanpa sadar merunduk kan wajahnya mendekat pada milik sang kakak. Menggumam mengapa ia baru sadar betapa cantik nya wajah Wonwoo. Bibir kemerahannya sangat menggoda. Pantas saja semalam ia tidak bisa berhenti menciuminya.

Mingyu mulai kehilangan akal nya. Ia dengan senang hati akan meninggalkan Tzuyu dan menjadi gay jika yang ia dapatkan seindah Wonwoo.

Dan ketika bibir mereka nyaris menempel, Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan.

.

,,,

.

TBC / Del?

.

HALO :D Makasih buat arco iris group yg mencekoki saya dengan seventeen :') akhirnya feels saya mulai ke meanie ah wonu manis kan~ tapi tetep ft my yoonmin wkwkwk. Yungi selalu dihati~ ini msih prolog. Jdi ya mau end atau tbc atau del tergantung review. Ini pertama kali bikin ff bukan bts ( tp ttp ada yoonmin -.- ) hehehe

Last but not least, review please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Every Single Think About You

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

(Semua marga diubah menjadi Park)

Chap 1 : Think Of You

.

Wonwoo mengaduk buburnya dengan pelan. Nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Mingyu yang duduk di depannya juga tidak bersuara apapun. Bahkan ia hanya mengaduk susunya yang sudah mendingin itu. Tadi setelah ia terbangun, Wonwoo menjerit kencang mengetahui tubuh mereka berdua full naked. Ia bahkan melempari adiknya dengan bantal dan guling hingga Mingyu berteriak minta ampun dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung, aku benar benar..."

"Cukup."

Mingyu menahan ucapan maafnya. Sungguh, semalam itu benar benar efek mabuk! Meski yeah, ia tetap mendesis kagum akan keindahan tubuh hyung nya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kita harusnya meniduri gadis gadis. Tapi kau!" Wonwoo mengarahkan sendoknya pada Mingyu. "Kau meniduriku! Aku! Kau membuat bokongku sakit hingga berjalan saja susah dan membuatku harus memakai sweater dengan turtle neck ini! Apa kau tau ini sangat panas?! Dan astaga kenapa aku menjadi bottom?" Jeritnya frustasi.

Mingyu meringis. Jelas saja kakaknya itu bottom. Apa Wonwoo tidak menyadari tubuh pemuda itu sangat putih mulus dan lembut? Apa Wonwoo tidak sadar seberapa menggoda suaranya saat terus mendesahkan nama Mingyu? Sial! Mengingatnya saja membuat Mingyu tegang.

"Aaaah! Aku bisa gila! kau itu bukan gay kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku masih memiliki Tzuyu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau meniduriku?!"

"Itu tidak sengaja hyung..." Mingyu mencoba bersabar.

"Tidak sengaja? Benar benar tidak sadar?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Sedikit sadar..."

"Dan kau meniduri ku yang sama sekali tidak sadar?!"

Sementara Wonwoo masih melanjutkan ocehannya. Yang lebih muda bahkan tak sedikitpun menyimak. Ia malah memperhatikan bibir tipis Wonwoo yang bergerak saat bicara dan rasanya Mingyu ingin melumat habis bibir itu lagi. Kenapa bibir itu sangat menggemaskan sih?

"Terserah! Aku akan berangkat!" Wonwoo mengakhiri 'pidato' nya dan menenteng ransel. Mingyu berdiri dan menahan tangan kakak nya. "Eh? Tidak bersamaku?"

Wonwoo mendelik. "Tidak!"

Mingyu gemas sekali melihat ekspresi kakaknya. "Kurasa aku terlalu kuat memasukimu hingga kau sulit berjalan ke halte dan naik bis. Jadi bagaimana?"

Dan Wonwoo tidak tau kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang serta pipinya memerah mendengarnya.

.

,,,

.

"Ya. Maaf aku semalam menghilang. Ya ya. Aku bilang maaf. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Wonwoo mendengus dan membanting kasar ponselnya ke jok belakang mobil hitam mereka.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Fans?"

Yang lebih tua mendengus. "Jinri noona."

"Rasanya kau belum pernah berkencan dengan siapapun."

"Kau yang mendepak semua yang mendekatiku ingat? Lagipula aku bukan pecinta noona noona. Lagipula ia tingkat akhir. Pasti sulit membagi waktu." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Mingyu terkekeh dan mengusap kepala kakaknya. "Belum ada yang menurutku pas denganmu. Lagipula semua yang mendekatimu harus sempurna. Apa kau suka adik kelas?"

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu kasar. "Jangan mengusap kepala ku bocah. Dan fokuslah menyetir. Aku mungkin suka yang lebih muda. Puas?"

Mingyu tertawa pelan. "Kau bahkan lebih mungil dariku hyung. Sangat hugable."

Wonwoo menggumamkan beberapa kata umpatan untuk adik nya itu. "Tzuyu? Bagaimana dengannya? Kau tidak akan menceritakan apapun kan?"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah. Aku tidak benar benar menyukainya. Dia tidak terasa special."

"Wae? Dia cantik. Manis. Tinggi. Pacar yang... yang sempurna kan?" Entah kenapa mulut Wonwoo serasa penuh pasir saat mengucapkannya.

"Aku rasa kau lebih manis. Terutama setelah semalam hehehe. "

Wonwoo mengerang kesal. "Tutup mulutmu Park Mingyu demi Tuhan semalam itu..."

"Aku tidak menyesal."

"Apa?"

"Hyung... apa kau gay?"

"Apa?!"

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo benar benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada sisa harinya. Pertanyaan Mingyu tadi serasa memukul nya. Meski ia memang memukul adiknya itu tepat setelah Mingyu menanyakan pertanyaan absurdnya. Gay?

Apa dia gay?

Apa dia menikmati semalam?

"Wonu-ya! Kenapa kau seharian ini terus memakai sweatermu eoh?" Jinri sontak memeluk lengan kurus Wonwoo dan menempelkan payudaranya disana.

"Lepas."

Jinri mengabaikan desisan jengkel itu. Ia tetap mengoceh seberapa rindunya ia pada pemuda emo itu.

Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan cuek dengan Jinri yang menempelinya. Ia sudah akan membentak gadis itu saat matanya menangkap seseorang di ujung lorong.

Ah tidak. Dua orang.

Lorong ini memang sangat sepi karena sore dan kelas sudah lama bubar. Tapi keadaan dua orang itu sukses membuat Wonwoo merasa hatinya tiba tiba teremas kuat.

Mingyu sedang mencium Tzuyu. Memojok kan gadis itu di dinding.

Wonwoo tidak tau kenapa matanya memanas. Tidak tau kenapa ia langsung menyentak lengan Jinri yang menempel padanya dan menggeram rendah. Bahkan ia masih harus menahan sakit di bokongnya saat berjalan dan Mingyu sudah bisa langsung mencium gadis.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tanpa banyak bicara berbalik pergi dari sana.

.

,,,

.

"Sial! Terkunci!" Wonwoo berusaha membuka pintu mobil hitam itu. Kenapa pula harus Mingyu yang membawa kunci nya? Bocah itu belum legal! Harusnya sang kakak yang menyetir, membawa kunci dan lain lain. Apalagi saat ia ingin sendirian seperti ini!

"Ayolah mobil sialan! Terbuka!" Wonwoo masih tidak menyerah berusaha membuka mobil itu.

Tapi keberuntungan memang tidak memihak padanya. Mobil itu tetap tidak terbuka. Kesal karena usahanya gagal, Wonwoo menendang pintu mobil itu yang malah membuat alarm bahaya berbunyi nyaring.

"Ah sial! Park Mingyu!" Jeritnya frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menjerit hari ini.

"Apa hyung?! Ada pencuri? Mana?! Apa kau terluka?! Katakan?! Dimana lukanya?! Apa dia menyakitimu? Tunggu disini aku akan menghajarnya untukmu! Dimana dia?!" Mingyu mendadak muncul di belakang Wonwoo dan dengan panik mengguncang tubuh yang lebih tua. Tadi ia sedang bercanda dengan Tzuyu saat mendengar alarm mobilnya berbunyi dan Wonwoo yang menjeritkan namanya. Ia spontan berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya itu dan mencari kakaknya.

"Berikan kunci mobil!"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan blank. "Pencuri?"

"Tidak ada pencuri! Kunci mobil!" Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya meminta kunci.

Mingyu masih blank. Tapi ia menyerahkan kunci itu pada kakaknya.

Tanpa ucapan terima kasih, Wonwoo langsung masuk dan menyalakan mesinnya. "Nikmati ciuman dengan kekasihmu Park Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu masih memasang wajah bodohnya. Mencerna ucapan kakaknya dan baru sadar ketika mobil hitam itu melesat dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata. "Hyung! kau belum terlalu mahir mengemudi dengan kencang!" Teriaknya berusaha mengejar mobil itu.

"Hyung!"

Mingyu terengah. Mustahil ia mengejar mobil kakak nya. Tapi ia benar benar khawatir. Wonwoo paling gugup jika ngebut. Mingyu akan menenangkannya saat ia tidak sengaja ngebut karena kakaknya akan mendadak menjadi lebih pucat karena takut.

"Sial..." desisnya.

Tidak ada pilihan. Mingyu akan menunggu dirumah.

.

,,,

.

"Eomma... iya.. aku tidak melakukan apapun sungguh!"

Mingyu mondar mandir di teras rumahnya. Ibunya menelpon dari Daegu dan mananyakan kabar kedua anaknya.

"Tidak! Aku menjaga Wonwoo hyung dengan baik sungguh!"

Ibunya ini memang overprotective dengan kakaknya. Dia selalu bilang 'jaga kakak mu. Wonwoo itu istimewa.'

"Ya ya dan sampaikan salamku pada appa. Besok eomma akan pulang? Ya eomma aku akan menunggu kalian. Ah ya aku juga merindukan woozi..." Mingyu memandang jalanan di depan rumah mereka. Berharap kakaknya tiba dengan selamat.

"Wonwoo hyung? D-dia belum pulang.. sebentar lagi. Ya ya aku akan menjaganya eomma. Ya baiklah. Aku juga mencintai kalian."

Mingyu nenutup sambungan telefon itu. Demi Tuhan ibunya akan menggorok lehernya jika kakak nya itu tidak pulang dengan selamat. Oh lupakan saja. Ia akan menggorok lehernya sendiri jika kakak nya sampai terluka!

Sejenak Mingyu teringat ucapan Wonwoo di lapangan parkir tadi. Ciuman? Apa Wonwoo melihat ia berciuman dengan Tzuyu? Apa masalahnya? Bukankah Tzuyu pacarnya? Apa Wonwoo menyukai kekasihnya?

"Tidak! Wonwoo hyung tidak akan menyukai kekasihku."Mingyu meremas tangannya sendiri gugup.

Atau justru Wonwoo menyukainya?

Entah bagaimana tapi hati Mingyu menghangat mengetahui spekulasinya sendiri. Hatinya mendadak berdebar.

"Sial... "

Mingyu membelalak melihat mobil hitam mereka memasuki garasi. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah, Wonwoo keluar dari mobil itu dengan digendong pria lain. Catat itu! Pria lain!

Amarah Mingyu memuncak hingga ubun ubun. Tangannya terkepal. Hanya ia yang boleh menggendong Wonwoo dan menyentuhnya!

"Jangan sentuh Wonwoo!"

Pemuda yang menggendong Wonwoo itu terdiam kaget. Kemudian berdehem sebentar. "Katakan dimana aku bisa meletak kan bocah ini. Lalu akan ku jelaskan."

.

,,,

.

"Jadi seharusnya kau meminta maafku."

Mingyu mendelik pada pemuda itu sambil terus mengusap lembut rambut Wonwoo yang terbaring di sofa.

"Itu bukan alasan kau bisa menggendongnya."

"Dia nyaris menabrak ku. Lalu pingsan di depan mataku. Aku dengan berbaik hati membawanya pulang. Dan kau nenyalahkanku? Harusnya kau bersyukur aku membawa kekasihmu pulang. "

Mingyu terdiam. Benar juga. Harusnya ia berterima kasih dan bukannya menyalahkan pemuda ini. Tapi entahlah hatinya panas saja melihat Wonwoo dengan nyaman dalam gendongan pemuda asing.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Terserah. Aku akan pulang. Lain kali jangan biarkan kekasihmu ngebut. Kurasa dia belum terlalu handal."

Mingyu menggumam tidak jelas. Dan tak berselang lama setelah pemuda itu pamit, Wonwoo membuka matanya.

"Bagus. Kau membuka mata saat semua selesai." Mingyu berujar sinis.

Wonwoo duduk dan memandang aneh adiknya. "Kenapa kau marah marah?"

"kau tidak tau kau ngebut, hampir menabrak orang, dan digendong pemuda asing? Kau tidak tau aku mengkhawatirkanmu Park Wonwoo?!" Mingyu menaik kan nada suaranya dan membuat Wonwoo berjengit kaget.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah berteriak bocah?!" Wonwoo balas berteriak kesal. Kepalanya pusing sekali dan adiknya ini malah meneriakinya dengan tidak sopan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Urusi saja pacarmu itu!"

"Apa kau mengabaikan rasa khawatirku?!"

"Aku tidak peduli Park Mingyu!"

Mingyu sudah akan membalasnya. Urat di pelipisnya timbul tanda ia menahan amarah yang begitu besar. Tapi ia sadar, kakaknya ini akan balas berteriak jika ia semakin emosi. Tipikal ibunya sekali.

Jadi Mingyu hanya meggigit kuat lidahnya sendiri. Menahan hasrat untuk menyumpal bibir tipis kakaknya yang tidak henti meneriakinya itu dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Maaf." Akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat Mingyu katakan sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

.

,,,

.

"Hyung..."

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo yang sedang membuat ramen dari belakang. Malam ini kakaknya hanya memakai kaus putih longgar dan celana pendeknya. Memperlihatkan kulit putihnya yang penuh bercak hasil karya Mingyu di bawah telinga, sekujur leher dan lengannya. Oh dan beberapa tanda di paha nya.

Wonwoo tidak menyahut. Ngambek. Mingyu hafal sekali jika kakaknya ini akan sangat lama jika sifat ngambek nya keluar. Tapi bukan Mingyu namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

"Hyung..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Kali ini yang lebih muda memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang dan menggesek kan hidungnya di rambut kakaknya.

"Lepas."

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak~ maafkan aku ne?" Dengan berani, pemuda bersurai abu abu ini menggigit pelan telinga kakaknya. Tau bahwa ini titik sensitif milik Wonwoo.

"Aku akan memukulmu dengan panci ini Ming."

Mingyu terkekeh dan melepas pelukannya. Wonwoo mematikan kompor lalu berbalik dan memukul kepala adiknya dengan sendok. "Kau menyebalkan."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Tapi hyung memaafkanku?"

Wonwoo mengusap pipi adiknya yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm itu dan menariknya lembut agar ia dapat menciun kening Mingyu. "Tentu. Kapan aku tidak memaafkanmu?"

Mingyu tersenyum senang hingga menampilkan taringnya yang menggemaskan hingga Wonwoo tanpa sadar mencubiti pipi adiknya itu sambil tertawa lepas. "Kau menggemaskaan. Adik ku sangat menggemaskaan~"

Mingyu terpana. Tawa kakaknya sangat polos dan justru sangat menggemaskan. Hingga ia tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi kakanya membuat tawa Wonwoo berangsur mereda.

"Kau mengagumkan..."

Mingyu tanpa sadar merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ketika mereka berdua sadar, bibir Mingyu sudah mendarat sempurna pada milik Wonwoo dan melumatnya.

Yang lebih tua meremas kuat kaos bagian depan Mingyu. Pipinya memerah sempurna dan isi kepalanya benar benar akan meleleh keluar saat ini juga.

Mingyu masih menutup mata dan sangat menikmati ciumannya. Jauh jauh lebih menikmati ini daripada bibir Tzuyu. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak meremas pinggul ramping Wonwoo dan semakin menekan tengkuk kakak nya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman yang lebih tinggi karena otaknya sangat kosong. Baru ketika ia merasa oksigen diparu parunya menipis, pemuda emo itu memukul pelan dada adiknya. Membuat Mingyu terpaksa melepas ciuman itu dan menyisakan benang saliva di antara bibir mereka.

"Mengagumkan..." desisnya sambil terus mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang benar benar merah.

Wonwoo dengan terengah masih meremas pelan kaos depan Mingyu. Otaknya sudah kembali ke kepalanya dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selain tetap meremas kaos yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidurlah hyung... kau sangat mengagumkan..." Mingyu mengecup pelan kening Wonwoo sebelum tersenyum dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo duduk meringkuk di ujung ranjangnya. Berusaha tidur sudah percuma. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam. Bibir Mingyu terasa kasar dan lembut bersamaan. Tanpa sadar, ia mengusap bibirnya sendiri yang sedikit membengkak dan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Bodoh..."

Wonwoo berbaring dan menatap langit langit kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Mingyu di pikirannya. Bertahun tahun hidup bersama. Kenapa perasaannya terasa aneh? Dulu Mingyu kecil terlihat menggemaskan dengan gigi taringnya. Wonwoo selalu mengikutinya kemanapun karena umur mereka pun hanya terpaut setahun. Mingyu pun akan selalu memeluk kakak nya itu tiap ada kesempatan. Ia selalu berkata 'Wonwoo hyung sangat manis. Aku mencintai Wonwoo hyung!' Siapa yang menyangka kalimat anak kecil itu akan menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi Mingyu tidak menggemaskan lagi sekarang. Badannya tumbuh lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo yang sekarang hanya sebatas hidung adiknya itu. Tubuh Mingyu juga menjadi lebih coklat dan kekar. Berbeda dengan tubuh kurus nya.

Wonwoo tersenyum sekali lagi mengingat saat Mingyu masih kecil. Dan dengan itu, ia pun tertidur.

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Wonwoo sukanya pake eyeliner kaya Jimin. Sumpah udah kaya Jimin deh -_- anaknya Jimin beneran. Fix dia anak Jimin! /maksa/ /dibantai/

Btw iya sih aku ga kepikiran meanie kan tiang couple. Lah Yoonmin mini couple. Tapi justru disitu rahasia ff ini (?) Hehehehe.

Soal rated... mungkin chap depan ya jadi M nya :p MUNGKIN LHO. Aku agak awkward bikin adegan ranjang. Padahal aku udah 19 tahun :')

Btw aku bikin ceritanya ini keseharian mereka ya. Jadi ceritanya perhari. Misal kaya chap ini kan ceritanya sehari dalam satu chap. Jadi dari awal buka mata sampai nutup mata. Kaya diary. Karena itu mungkin ff ini bakal panjang karena yah, bikinnya sesuai mood saya hari itu (?) Mudeng ndak? Kalo ndak mudeng bisa pm saya hehe

Dan ini judulnya di ganti yg dulunya Think Of You Jadi "Every Single Think About You" ya~ . Tapi tiap chapter nanti judulnya beda beda tergantung isi chap nya.

Nah, sekian ya~ last but not least, review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Every Single Think About You

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

(Semua marga diubah menjadi Park)

.

"Kami pulang!"

"Hei, dimana mereka?"

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggendong anak berusia sekitar enam tahun yang tertidur di punggungnya. "Mungkin sedang tidur. Wonwoo adalah heavy sleeper."

Jimin membawa dua koper berat dan memasuki rumah mereka. "Tapi Mingyu anak yang baik dan juga sangat istimewa. Dia akan bangun pagi dan membuat sarapan. Lagipula harusnya kita pulang kemarin kan?"

Yoongi mendengus dan menidurkan woozi di sofa panjang ruang tamu mereka. "Salahmu. Aku sudah mengatakan pada Mingyu bahwa kita akan pulang besok. Tapi kau terlambat bangun dan kita ketinggalan kereta. Lagipula anak anak kita semuanya istimewa."

Jimin terkekeh. "Maaf hehehe."

"Appa? Eomma?"

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu dengan wajah setengah mengantuk turun dari tangga. "Mingyu-ah, kau sudah bangun? Ini baru pukul lima pagi. Kau masuk pukul delapan kan?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Ingin membuat sarapan untuk Wonwoo hyung seperti biasa... Eomma bilang akan pulang kemarin?"

Jimin menepuk kepala Mingyu. "Sudahlah. Bawa woozi ke kamarnya. Eomma akan memasak makanan kalian. Kau bisa tidur lagi."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ia menggendong woozi di bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamar bocah itu yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Wonwoo. Sedangkan kamar Mingyu berada di sisi lain rumah itu. Dekat kamar orang tua mereka.

Setelah selesai menidurkan adiknya, Mingyu tanpa sengaja menoleh ke kamar kakaknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin tidur disana. Jadi tanpa berfikir panjang, ia membuka pintu bercat putih itu.

Pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah Wonwoo yang tertidur miring dengan memeluk gulingnya dan selimut yang sudah jatuh di bawah tempat tidur. Bajunya tersingkap di bagian pinggang dan celana pendeknya juga tersingkap hingga paha atasnya.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil selimut kakaknya dan ikut menaiki ranjang yang lumayan besar itu. Dengan pelan, ia merebahkan diri disamping Wonwoo. Termenung sebentar mengingat di ranjang inilah ia meniduri kakaknya sendiri.

Setitik rasa bersalah menyusup di hatinya. Ia sebelumnya pernah melakukannya dengan beberapa mantan gadisnya. Tapi itu adalah seks pertamanya dengan namja. Terlebih kakaknya sendiri. Dan dari tiga-Mingyu tidak yakin. Sekitar tiga atau empat gadis- yang ia tiduri, Wonwoo adalah yang terbaik. Tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali karena meniduri Wonwoo. Ia berharap kakaknya merasakan hal yang sama.

"eungh..."

Wonwoo menggeliat kecil merasakan ada pergerakan di ranjangnya. Ia berbalik dan tanpa sadar mendekap Mingyu. Mengusapkan pipinya pada dada bidang adik nya tanpa sadar.

Wajah Mingyu memanas. Dengan pelan, ia mengusap rambut hitam Wonwoo. Tersenyum tanpa sadar saat merasakan betapa halus rambut kakaknya.

"Aku berharap pagi akan datang lebih lama hari ini..." bisiknya sambil mendekap erat tubuh Wonwoo.

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit menguap dan berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya pagi.

Dada?

Ia mengerutkan kening. Dada siapa yang ada di depannya?

"Mingyu-ya, apa yang kau lakukan di ranjangku?" Wonwoo duduk dan bersuara dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Sedikit lagi... aku mengantuk..." Mingyu mengerang pelan dan malah memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Bangunlah Bodoh. Ini sudah pagi hoahm..." sang kakak menguap sekali lagi dan berusaha melepas lengan Mingyu yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Tidak~" bukannya bangun, Mingyu malah menarik tangan kakak nya agar berbaring lagi dan memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat seolah tidak ingin Wonwoo kabur.

"Ya! Aku lapar sekali. Apa kau sudah masak?" Wonwoo berusaha mendorong kepala Mingyu yang asyik membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher yang lebih tua.

"Eomma sudah pulang. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi hyung~"

Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan aegyo, tapi Wonwoo sontak bangun dan berkaca. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!"

Mingyu akhirnya duduk dan mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. "Memang kenapa?"

Wonwoo menatap pantulannya di cermin. Terlebih bagian leher dan bahunya lalu mendesah lega. "Syukurlah..."

"Apa sih hyung?"

"Ini!" Wonwoo berbalik dan menunjuk bekas kemerahan di leher dan bahunya yang sudah memudar. "Lihat ulah siapa ini! Apa yang harus aku katakan pada eomma kalau bekas ini tidak segera hilang?"

"Katakan saja bahwa adikmu yang sangat tampan ini yang membuatnya. Aku tidak keberatan membuat lagi hehehe"

Mingyu di hadiahi sebuah botol parfum yang melayang ke kepalanya. Tapi dengan cepat ia tangkap. "Kenapa aku di lempar?!" Protesnya.

"Untuk mulut mesum mu. Memangnya kau ini gay?"

Mingyu terdiam. Jika ia gay, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang tua mereka? Bagaimana reputasinya sebagai kapten tim basket? Apa yang dikatakan teman temannya? Ia memang tidak keberatan dengan orang gay seperti Jeonghan, kakak kelas mereka, tapi ia sendiri... lebih baik tidak... apakah ia sebaiknya tetap 'lurus' ?

"Sudah ku duga. Keluarlah Park Mingyu."

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hah?"

"Aku tau adik ku dengan ego tingginya ini tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki. Apa yang akan dikatakan fans mu? Sudah. Keluarlah." Wonwoo mengusak surai keabuan adiknya. "Keluar."

Mingyu masih terduduk di pinggir kasur itu mendongak menatap kakaknya. "Kenapa aku harus keluar?" Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya malah menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tentu karena aku ingin mandi dan ganti baju bodoh. Jika fansmu tau kau melihatku ganti baju, mereka akan mengira kau gay." Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangan adiknya perlahan. Tapi Mingyu tetap mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tapi aku ingin disini."

"Park Mingyu, bisakah kau keluar?"

"Tidak mau."

"Park Mingyu..."

Mingyu mendengus. Ia tidak suka saat kakanya berusaha mengusirnya seperti ini. Ia suka berada di dekat Wonwoo. Kenapa sih dengan kakaknya ini.

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu~ bukankah saat kecil kau selalu memandikan ku?" Mingyu masih merengek dan menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat. "Itu saat kau berusia 6 tahun Mingyu. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa astaga... mandi saja bersama Woozi."

"Tapi aku ingin mandi bersamamu hyung.." kali ini pemuda yang lebih muda menampilkan puppy eyesnya.

"Aku ingin muntah melihat ekspresi memohon mu itu. Jadi hentikan saja."

Mingyu mendengus sebal. "Kenapa aku di hina?"

Wonwoo tertawa. "Sudahlah sana keluar. Jika kau mandi bersamaku lagi, apa kau tidak takut banyak yang mengatakan kau itu gay? Kau.. kau tidak ingin reputasimu rusak kan?"

Mingyu bersumpah melihat wajah sendu kakaknya saat mengatakan itu. "Tapi.."

"Keluar.."

Mingyu menatap mata wajah Wonwoo dan melepaskan genggamannya. "Baiklah..."

Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengecup kening adiknya. "Cepatlah mandi. Kau bau."

Mingyu berdiri dan menatap wajah Wonwoo. Dengan cepat, mencuri ciuman sekilas di bibir kakaknya. Tidak lupa menjilat penuh bibir tipis itu sebelum berlari keluar dari sana.

Wonwoo terpana sejenak. Merasa bibirnya basah sempurna karena jilatan Mingyu. Selama beberapa detik, ia hanya terpaku.

"YA! PARK MINGYU!"

.

,,,

.

"Wonwoo sayang~"

"Menyingkirlah Seungkwan."

Seungkwan terkekeh. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau murung begitu."

Wonwoo menduduk kan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebelah sahabatnya itu. "Menurutmu gay itu bagaimana?"

Seungkwan mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Ya tidak bagaimana bagaimana. Kenapa? Kau gay?"

"Aku tidak tau..."

"KAU GAY?!"

Wonwoo refleks membekap mulut Seungkwan. "Diam! Tenanglah sedikit!"

Seungkwan mengangguk. Setelah Wonwoo melepas bekapannya, barulah ia berbisik. "Kau... gay? Dengan siapa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Hanya merasa..."

Seungkwan mengangkat bahu nya cuek. "Tidak masalah. Namun kau tau kan banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu. Yah... aku rasa mereka akan patah hati. Lagipula kau tau kan. Gadis gadis jaman sekarang menakutkan. Jika mereka ingin sesuatu, wah wah aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Kau mendramatisir."

"Hehehehe."

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia curhat pada Jeonghan hyung saja. Bukan pada makhluk seperti Seungkwan.

.

,,,

.

"Chagiya, kenapa berubah sekali akhir akhir ini?"

Mingyu hanya berbaring diam menatap langit. "Berubah?"

Tzuyu mencubiti pipi mingyu pelan. "Kau mulai jarang mengajak ku membolos. Mulai menjauh dariku seperti itu. Jika tadi aku tidak memaksa, kau tidak akan mau membolos di atap sekolah seperti ini kan?"

Mingyu menyingkirkan tangan kekasihnya. "Aku hanya... hm... bosan?"

"Bosan padaku?"

Mingyu menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Gadis yang cantik. Tinggi. Seksi. Pintar. Baik. Apa lagi yang ia butuhkan?

"Tidak..."

"Kau menyukai gadis lain?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya.. entahlah. Lupakan saja oke?"

Tzuyu menunduk. "Apa kakak mu memarahimu lagi? Aku minta maaf jika..."

"Tidak ada apapun dengan dia. Dan aku tidak merasa kau pengaruh buruk. Aku yang sering mengajakmu membolos." Mingyu akhirnya bangun dan duduk.

Tzuyu memandang mata Mingyu. "Jangan menyukai gadis lain Mingyu-ya..."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Tidak akan."

Tzuyu langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat. Tapi berbeda dengan Mingyu. Ia hanya mengelus pelan rambut hitam panjang Tzuyu. Tidak ada debaran dihatinya. Tidak ada rasa melindungi lagi. Hambar.

.

,,,

.

"Ming, ayo cepat! Aku lapar!"

Mingyu menghela nafas. Ia menepuk bahu salah satu teman yang sedang ia ajak bicara. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'ku hubungi nanti untuk tugas' dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah melipat dada di depan mobil mereka dengan kesal.

"Apa sangat lapar?"

Wonwoo mendelik. "Ya tentu. Memangnya aku sepertimu yang hanya menatap gadis cantik saja kenyang."

Mingyu mencubit gemas pipi kakaknya dan membuka pintu mobil. "Aku tidak semesum itu hyung."

"Huh sudahlah. Ayo cepat pulang."

.

,,,

.

"Wonwoo-ah, kemari sebentar..." Yoongi memanggil anaknya itu.

"Ada apa eomma?" Wonwoo mendatangi eomma nya itu yang sedang duduk santai di teras rumah dengan Woozi yang bermain ceria.

"Hyungie!" Woozi mengulurkan tangannya meminta Wonwoo menggendongnya.

"Leher hyungie kenapa?"

Deg!

Wonwoo terdiam. Merutuk betapa jeli mata adiknya ini. Padahal ia sudah menutupi kissmark itu dengan bedak.

"I-itu di gigit serangga..."

"Eomma juga menanyakan hal yang sama Wonwoo-ya..." Yoongi berdiri dan mendekati anak nya. "Dari mana asal bekas ini?"

Wonwoo merasa lidahnya mendadak tidak bisa di gerak kan. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Bahwa Park Mingyu memperkosanya?

"Wonwoo, apa.. kau malu memiliki eomma laki laki?"

"Tidak! Tentu tidak! Aku sangat beruntung eomma ku namja. Eomma terbaik!" Wonwoo jelas langsung membantah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan gadis itu pada eomma?"

Wonwoo menunduk. Seandainya benar benar gadis...

"Atau namja? Tidak apa apa nak jika kau adalah gay... asal kau bisa jujur pada eomma..." Yoongi mengelus bahu putranya dengan sayang.

Woozi dalam gendongannya mendadak mencubit lengan Wonwoo. "Gay itu apa?"

Yoongi mencubit pipi Woozi. "Woozi-ah, minta kakak mu membantu mu mengerjakan tugas menggambar dari saem ne?"

Woozi kecil bersorak dan mengangguk. Ia segera merengek pada Wonwoo agar membawanya ke dalam rumah. Kakaknya itu pun langsung menuruti adiknya karena tidak tahan atas pertanyaan ibunya.

"Eomma harap, kau bisa menjaga dirimu Wonwoo-ah..."

.

,,,

.

"Ming..."

Mingyu yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di ranjang itu menoleh dan menemukan kakaknya dengan wajah di tekuk memasuki kamarnya. "Iya hyung?"

"Boleh aku sebentar disini?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan melepas earphone nya. "Tentu hyung. Ini rumah kita. Kenapa harus izin?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menduduk kan dirinya di ranjang. Tepat di sebelah adiknya.

"Aku takut..."

Mingyu menoleh dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala kakaknya. "Aku ada disini. Aku melindungimu dan menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Maaf aku tidak tau kalo sedang hujan dan petir. Aku memasang earphone ku."

Wonwoo menatap mingyu dengan sendu. Dan demi apapun, Mingyu ingin sekali membawa kakaknya itu dalam dekapannya. Jadi ia melakukannya. "Aku ada disini. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Wonwoo balas memeluk erat adiknya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada yang lebih muda. "Aku takut..."

Mingyu mengusap sayang rambut kakaknya. Rasanya jantungnya dapat meledak kapan saja merasakan Wonwoo dalam dekapannya seperti ini. Mingyu menyukainya. Debaran kuat jantungnya saat Wonwoo di pelukannya.

"Ming, boleh aku tidur disini?"

Mingyu mengecup kening yang lebih tua. "Tentu. Apapun untukmu hyung. Apapun."

Setelahnya, Mingyu membawa Wonwoo untuk berbaring di ranjang sempitnya. Memeluk kakaknya dengan erat dan memberikan seluruh selimutnya agar Wonwoo merasa nyaman. Karena Mingyu tau, kakaknya suka bergelung dengan selimut dan kehangatan saat tidur.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Petir menyambar dengan suara kencang. Suhu mendingin. Tapi Mingyu tidak merasakan apapun. Dalam Wonwoo yang terbaring nyaman di pelukannya, Mingyu hanya merasakan hangat dari debaran jantung mereka.

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Halo :D aku seneng bangt reviewnya banyak T.T aku seneng liat review kalian satu satu. Seneng bangt beneran T.T aku pernah sampe nangis saking senengnya liat review :') (ini serius. Aku berkaca kaca) kalian tau aku cinta kalian T.T

Nah, yungi eomma blg wonwoo istimewa. Jimin appa blg mingyu yang istimewa. Jadi nya, aku yang istimewa :) /dikubur.

Buat yng bingung manggil aku apa, bisa panggil dara atau dita

Hahahaha~ last but not least, review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Park Jimin And Min Yoongi

Woozi

(Semua marga diubah menjadi Park dalan cerita ini)

.

"Eung..."

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama dapat ia tangkap adalah wajah Mingyu yang terlalu dekat.

"Jauhkan wajahmu Ming. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aissh! " Wonwoo mengerang kesal karena bukannya menjauh, Mingyu malah asyik menciumi hidung kakaknya.

"Hyung lucu hehehehe"

Wonwoo duduk dan merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar untuk merenggangkan badan. "Ah aku benci hujan seperti kemarin. Suara petirnya terlalu keras kau tau."

Mingyu terkekeh dan memeluk kakaknya dari belakang. "Harusnya jangan takut hyung." Ujarnya sambil menggesek kan hidungnya di bahu yang lebih tua.

Wonwoo mengerang kesal. Adiknya ini pagi pagi manja sekali. "Kau tau aku tidak suka suara yang terlalu keras. Dan berhentilah memainkan bahuku. Ya! Jangan menggigitnya anak nakal! Ya! Park Mingyu kemari kau!"

.

,,,

.

"Besok lusa, anak dari sahabat eomma akan menginap disini karena ia mendapat pekerjaan di dekat rumah kita. Hanya beberapa minggu hingga uangnya terkumpul dan ia bisa membeli apartment. Bagaimana? " Yoongi membuka percakapan sambil menata sarapan untuk ketiga anaknya di meja makan.

"Appa berencana selama dia menginap, akan ada salah satu dari kalian yang berbagi kamar dengannya." Jimin ikut menimpali sambil meminum kopinya.

"Apa wuji akan dapat teman balu?" Tanya bocah kecil itu sambil berkedip polos.

"Berikan pada Wonwoo hyung saja! Dia kan yang paling tua. Hahahaha" Mingyu melirik kakaknya yang dibalas delikan tajam oleh Wonwoo.

"Mingyu saja! Badannya paling raksasa. Setidaknya kalau orang itu jahat, Mingyu bisa kita jadikan tumbal. " Balas Wonwoo sengit.

Mingyu hendak membuka mulutnya protes. Tapi dipotong oleh ibunya yang langsung memasuk kan sepotong roti ke mulut dua anak itu untuk menghentikan perdebatan. "Lagipula dia datang dari luar negri. Anak yang baik, sopan, dan tampan. Ibu pikir Wonwoo akan cocok dengannya."

Mingyu memakan rotinya. "Setampan apa eomma?"

"Tidak lebih tampan dari appa. " Jimin terkekeh yang di hadiahi anggukan malas mereka semua.

"Manis dan tampan. Pintar bermain piano. Suka membaca buku. Cerdas. Baik. Ah calon menantu yang sangat di idamkan!" Yoongi tersenyum bahagia.

Wonwoo mendadak menjadi antusias. "Pintar bermain piano eomma? Aah aku akan cocok dengannya. Baiklah aku mau berbagi kamar dengannya!"

Mingyu mendengus. Kenapa kakaknya menjadi antusias sih? Lagipula hanya piano. Ia juga yakin dirinya jauh lebih tampan. Dan apa apaan kata eomma nya tadi? Menantu idaman? Heol. Mereka tidak punya anak gadis kan. Pemuda asing itu tidak akan jadi menantu disini .

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Mingyu? " Wonwoo yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah adiknya itu dengan iseng mencubit pipi Mingyu.

"Aku yang akan berbagi kamar dengan Wonwoo hyung. Biar pemuda itu tidur dikamar ku saja. "

"Mwo?! Andwae! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu! Kau bau!" Wonwoo menolak mentah mentah saran dari adiknya.

Tapi Mingyu mengabaikan kakaknya. "Lagipula dia tamu. Hanya sementara. Tamu adalah raja kan? Apalagi dia anak sahabat eomma."

Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Yasudah begitu saja."

Wonwoo masih hendak melayangkan rengekan protesnya. Tapi Mingyu menatapnya tajam tepat di mata. Mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk diam menurut dengan seluruh aura dominan nya. Dan pemuda seputih kapas itu hanya mempout kan bibirnya kesal.

.

,,,

.

"Hyung, membolos yuk?"

"Mingyu! Apa kau gila?"

Mingyu menggeleng. "Ini sudah jam terakhir. Aku mengantuk. Sekaliiii inii saja?"

Wonwoo bergidik ngeri. "Jangan berfikir aneh aneh. Sana kembali ke kelasmu ! "

Mingyu mendecak tidak suka. "Sekali saja?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Sekali saja?"

"Ku bilang-"

"Mingyu-ah? "

Mereka berdua menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Tzuyu berdiri disana dengan raut kebingungan. "Tzuyu? Kenapa kau ada di area senior seperti ini ? "

Tzuyu menggigit bibir nya pelan. "Umm... mencarimu..."

Mingyu mendekati dan menepuk pelan kepala kekasihnya. "Aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu ku dikelas kan chagi? "

Wonwoo mendecak kesal. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal melihat perlakuan Mingyu pada Tzuyu. "Sana. Tidak baik berpacaran di depan kelas senior. Pergilah kalian. "

Mingyu memandang kakaknya bingung. "Kenapa jadi kau yang marah marah hyung? "

"Terserah. Pergi sana. Dasar bocah. " sinisnya sambil berbalik memasuki kelasnya lagi.

"Wonwoo oppa tidak menyukai ku ya ... " Tzuyu menunduk sedih. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin dibenci siapapun.

"Dia aneh akhir akhir ini. Sudahlah ayo masuk kelas."

.

,,,

.

"Halo sayang... ya tentu saja aku bisa menemaninu. Pukul 7? Baiklah. Kita akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama. Hahaha baikah."

Mingyu melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang dan menatap Wonwoo. "Dari tzuyu. Aku akan keluar malam ini dengannya."

Kakaknya mendengus. "Tidak peduli."

Mingyu tertawa dan mengusak rambut yang lebih tua. "Kenapa hyung jadi aneh begini? Tzuyu jadi takut denganmu."

"Semua orang takut padaku."

Mingyu menghela nafas berat. "katakan apa yang terjadi pdamu Park Wonwoo"

"Kenapa sih kau ingin satu kamar denganku?"

Mingyu menghela nafas lagi sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. "Memang kau tidak ingin satu kamar denganku hyung? "

Wonwoo merengut kesal. "Bukan begitu! Tapi aku ingin dekat―"

"Sudah. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini. Kau akan tidur denganku. " Pernyataan bernada final dan penuh unsur dominan itu membungkam yang lebih tua.

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini hyung?"

Wonwoo masih 'ngambek' entah karena alasan apa itu hanya menggeleng cuek. Ia masih sangat kesal tapi ia tidak tau alasannya.

"Apa urusanmu? "

"Aku akan keluar dengan tzuyu. Apakah kau tidak keberatan? "

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela. "Bukan urusanku. "

Mingyu tidak suka dengan kalimat kakaknya. Seakan pemuda emo itu benar benar tidak peduli padanya. Apakah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka di abaikan oleh Wonwoo?

.

,,,

.

"Mingyu-ah? Kau akan kemana? "

"Ah, ingin pacaran appa. Hehehe"

Jimin terkekeh dan berdiri dari sofa untuk menepuk bahu anaknya. "Wah wah anak appa sudah dewasa. Siapa kekasihmu? Seorang gadis atau pemuda? "

Mingyu ingin nya berkata 'dia gadis yang cantik, seksi dan pintar' tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah "Dia sangat manis. Sangat mudah tersinggung. Dia sedikit kasar. Tapi sangat manis. Menggemaskan... aku suka saat wajahnya memerah..." tanpa sadar pemuda itu malah tersenyum dengan mata dan pikiran menatap arah lain.

"Mingyu-ah, kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan bodoh mu?" Wonwoo yang sedang lewat membawa susu favorite nya menatap Mingyu dengan bingung.

"Hah?"

Jimin tertawa. "Sepertinya Mingyu gugup sekali akan bertemu kekasihnya. Cepatlah pergi . "

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " hehehe. Baiklah appa.. "

Dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung kakaknya, Mingyu berlari keluar.

.

,,,

.

"Jimin, ini sudah tengah malam. Dimana Mingyu?" Yoongi meremas ujung bajunya cemas.

"Sedang bersama kekasihnya. Santai lah yeobo." Jimin berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang tidak berhenti menatap jam di ruang tamu mereka. Ia tau mata Yoongi sudah sangat berat karena mengantuk. Begitu juga matanya. Ia berkali kali mengatakan 'dia itu anak laki laki. Tak apa pulang terlambat' Tapi istri cantik nya memang keras kepala.

Wonwoo yang duduk di sofa hanya diam. Tidak berkomentar meski hatinya juga cemas. Ini pukul 1 pagi dan adiknya itu belum pulang!

"Aku akan menunggu Mingyu..."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menunggu Mingyu. Eomma dan appa tidurlah... " Wonwoo tersenyum lembut. Orang tuanya yang bekerja itu pasti sangat lelah. Tidak mungkin jika mereka menunggu anak kedua keluarga Park itu lebih lama.

"Jika kau lelah, tidurlah wonie sayang. Oke?" Yoongi menepuk sayang kepala anak sulungnya di ikuti Jimin yang mengusak rambut Wonwoo. Pasangan suami istri itu pun akhirnya pergi ke kamar mereka.

Wonwoo melirik jam dinding tidak sabaran. Apa yang bocah bodoh itu lakukan?

"Aku pulang..."

"Ya! Park Mingyu! " Wonwoo nyaris menjerit untuk melampiaskan kesalnya. Sementara Mingyu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Hehehe maaf hyung. Aku lupa waktu..."

Wonwoo sudah hendak menyemburkan kalimat kalimat omelannya. Namun matanya menangkap setitik warna merah di leher adiknya.

"Apa ini?" Wonwoo mendekat dan menarik kerah baju adiknya. "Ini... kissmark?"

Mingyu hendak menjawab. Tapi lidahnya kelu saat menatap wajah Wonwoo yang mendadak keruh.

"Hyung... ini..."

"Maaf. Tentu saja ini kissmark. Milik tzuyu bukan? Kau memang sudah dimiliki..." yang lebih tua tertawa pelan. "Kajja. Cuci tangan dan kakimu lalu tidur nde? Adik ku ini bisa terkena omelan eomma jika dia masih menunggumu disini. Cepat sana. "

Mingyu ingin menahan tangan Wonwoo saat hyungnya itu berbalik pergi. Ingin menarik Wonwoo dan menjelaskan ia hanya 'bermain' dengan tzuyu dan tidak lebih. Tidak memiliki rasa apapun!

Tapi ia hanya berdiam diri. Menuruti kakaknya untuk mencuci kaki dan berganti pakaian.

"Mingyu-ya? Ada apa kau kesini? Astaga aku mengantuk..." Wonwoo yang sudah setengah sadar itu berusaha menendang adiknya yang tiba tiba berbaring dan memeluk dirinya dari belakang erat erat.

"Jangan menolak. Aku ingin tidur bersamamu."

Wonwoo menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Ia larut dalam wangi tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Sayang, aku harap kau bisa menghapus kissmark ini dengan milikmu... atau biarkan aku menandaimu..." bisik Mingyu saat menyadari kakaknya sudah terlelap.

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya saat lidah Mingyu bermain di lehernya. Menjilat. Menggigit pelan. Sedikit hisapan.

"Manis..." Mingyu mendesis kagum. "Kau sangat manis Woonie..."

Sekarang Mingyu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia terus menjelajahi seluruh leher Wonwoo dengan lidahnya. Tak tinggal diam, tangannya pun menyusup dalam kaus hitam kakaknya dan mengusap perut rata itu perlahan. Sesekali menurunkan ciumannya pada bahu putih yang lebih tua. Menghisap kuat tanpa peduli apakah Wonwoo akan bangun atau tidak.

Di satu sisi, Wonwoo menggigit kuat bibirnya saat merasakan tangan nakal Mingyu mencubit pelan tonjolan di dadanya. Atau saat adiknya menghisap bahunya yang tersingkap dengan kuat bahkan dengan geraman rendah akan betapa manisnya Wonwoo. Ia tidak boleh bersuara...

Mingyu menghentikan ciumannya saat merasa miliknya mulai tegang. Bahkan Wonwoo merasakan ada yang menusuk bokongnya.

"Aku tau kau menahan desahanmu. Sekarang tidurlah. Ini akan berbekas kau tau? Tapi jika kita melakukannya sekarang, eomma dan appa akan curiga. " Mingyu berbisik dan mencium telinga Wonwoo. Sadar bahwa kakaknya sudah terbangun.

"Tidurlah... aku disini... milikmu, Park Wonwoo."

.

.

TBC

.

HAI :D

Duh maaf baru update T.T chapnya kependekan lagi ya? Hiks T.T aku hari ini ujiaaaaaan... makanya disempetin ngetik buat kalian. Hiks ;-; jangan maraaaah...

oya ini kan baru awal awal, jadi adegan m nya blm dulu ya.. mrka masih berusaha menyadari perasaan masing masing...

Hueeee maaaafff tadi ada kesalahan. Chrome ku tuba tiba translate to engish gitu -_- udah di benerin kok hehehehe

sekian~ Last but nit least, review please^^


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Park Jimin And Min Yoongi

Woozi

(Semua marga diubah menjadi Park dalan cerita ini)

.

Wonwoo menaikan resleting jaketnya hingga menutupi leher. Ini buruk. Sangat buruk. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuanya saat melihat lehernya memerah seperti ini? Oh astaga ingatkan ia untuk memukul kepala adik tersayangnya itu.

"Hyung, eomma sudah mengomel menyuruhmu sarapan."

Wonwoo mendengus melihat adiknya dengan tanpa dosa sudah masuk ke kamarnya lagi. "Gara gara siapa aku seperti ini."

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ng... hehehe"

Yang lebih tua mendengus dan menyambar tasnya. "Aku mungkin tidak sarapan. "

Mingyu mengikuti sang kakak menuju ruang makan dengan kalimat kalimat protes tentang pentingnya sarapan.

"Wonwoo, duduklah dan sarapan. Kenapa lama sekali? " Yoongi mengomel dan kembali menyuapi woozi yang sedang bermain mobil mobilan di lantai.

"Aku... tidak lapar eomma..."

"Hyungiie! " woozi mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta digendong wonwoo.

Dengan terpaksa, pemuda dengan eyeliner itu menurunkan ranselnya dan menggendong sang adik. "Woozi-ah, hyung sedang buru buru..."

Woozi menggeleng tidak suka. "Uji ingin main belcama hyungiie~" ujarnya cemberut dan memeluk erat leher wonwoo.

Sementara mingyu mengunyah rotinya dengan cepat dan meneguk susunya dengan buru buru. "Aku akan berangkat bersama wonwoo hyung! "

Woozi mulai merengek. "Hueeee uji ingin belcama wonu hyuung~" ujarnya sambil menariki resleting di jaket wonwoo yang menutupi kerahnya.

"Yaa... Woozi sayang... nanti wonwoo hyung akan pulang. Woozi menunggu saja ya dirumah?" Jimin berusaha mengambil anaknya itu dari gendongan wonwoo. Tapi anak bungsu keluarga Park itu menolak dan menarik narik kerah jaket wonwoo hingga resleting nya terbuka dan menampakkan leher nya.

"Lho? Wonu hyung cakit eoh? Itu melah melah..." Woozi menunjuk nunjuk leher wonwoo.

Yang ditunjuk sontak berusaha menaikkan kembali kerah jaketnya yang terbuka sebelum kedua orang tuanya sadar. "I-ini..."

Grep...

"Aku dan wonwoo hyung berangkat! "

Mingyu dengan tiba tiba merangkul leher hyungnya. Lengan kekar itu melingkari leher sang kakak dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Mingyu! Ingatkan kakak mu makan nanti! " Yoongi sedikit berteriak untuk menasehati.

Jimin menoleh pada istrinya saat kedua anak mereka telah pergi. "Merah? "

.

,,,

.

"Aku sangat malas... huft..."

Seungkwan menyenggol lengan sahabatnya kesal. "Ayolah! Guru olahraga kita baru. Kau harusnya senang kan?"

Wonwoo mendengus. "Tidak suka olahraga. "

Tapi apapun alasanya, Seungkwan tetap menarik sahabatnya itu keluar kelas. "Tidak. Aku ingin olahraga dan kau juga. Lagipula kelas kita digabung dengan kelas adikmu karena saem untuk kelas adikmu itu tidak masuk."

Wonwoo yang masih bertahan dengan jaket yang menutupi hingga leher itu mendengus. "Tidak peduli. Aku tidak enak badan."

Seungkwan menarik sahabatnya itu ke pinggir lapangan basket. "Diam disini bersamaku kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin melihat vernon guru baru itu. "

Yang disebelahnya hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas. "Terserah."

"Halo Semuanya. Perkenalkan. Saya Hong Jisoo. Panggil saja Jisoo saem. Saya akan menggantikan Lee saem mengajar olahraga serta bahasa Inggris untuk kelas kalian. "

"Tentu saja saem~ " Seungkwan bertepuk tangan heboh.

Guru berambut coklat dan maskulin (menurut Seungkwan) itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kita akan bermain basket hari ini. Dan kelas kalian akan di gabung dengan kelas 1. Saya akan membuat sedikit pertandingan persahabatan. Siapa yang ingin maju bermain dari masing masing kelas?"

"Hey Mingyu. Ayo main! "

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bersama Wonwoo hyung saja. "

"Pergilah. "

Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya terlihat merajuk. "Aku kan baru mendekat hyung~ kenapa kau menolak ku?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat. "Terserah."

Mingyu terkekeh dan duduk disebelah kakaknya. Mengabaikan teriakan kesal Vernon karena menolak bermain.

"Oh Tuhan! Lihat itu Wonwoo-ya! Jisoo saem membela kelas kita! Astaga!"

Wonwoo kembali menghela nafas. Moodnya buruk. Dan ia terjebak ditengah cuaca panas dengan jaket. Lalu Seungkwan dengan tidak elitnya berfanboying ria.

"Wonwoo-ya! Lihat! "

Mau tidak mau pemuda emo ini menuruti kemauan sahabatnya dan memperhatikan guru mereka yang sedang ikut bermain basket. "Hmm.. lumayan..."

Mingyu yang mendengarnya mendadak menoleh. "Siapa yang lumayan?"

"Guru itu."

Mingyu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jisoo yang sedang asyik bermain dan mengalahkan Vernon. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Wonwoo lagi. Melihat bagaimana Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat gurunya itu mencetak poin membuatnya kesal.

"Ya! Vernon! Biar aku yang masuk. Istirahatlah kau lelah!"

Vernon mendengus dan mengumpat dengan bahasa inggris tentang Mingyu yang ingin pamer. Tapi akhirnya pemuda berdarah campuran itu tetap keluar lapangan dan memilih duduk di sebelah Seungkwan yang merupakan teman (tapi mesra) nya.

"Seungkwan~ "

"Kau bau Vernon. Nanti baru kau boleh mendekat. Sekarang diamlah disitu. Jaga jarak. "

Sekarang vernon dan Seungkwan yang memperdebatkan soal jarak. Wonwoo masih menatap lapangan basket. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Adiknya ingin merebut perhatiannya eh? Dia ingin tau rasanya cemburu?

.

,,,

.

Mingyu terengah di tengah lapangan. Gurunya ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Meski ia adalah salah satu andalan tim basket sekolah mereka setelah seungcheol hyung, tetap saja gurunya ini sangat hebat! Bisa memasuk kan poin saja butuh usaha besar.

"Fighting Jisoo saem! "

Mingyu menoleh dan menemukan Wonwoo yang tersenyum manis dan Jisoo saem yang melambai. Apa apaan itu? Wonwoo harus melihat Mingyu disini. Hanya Park Mingyu! Bukan guru baru yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu!

Mingyu menggeram. Kakaknya itu harus mengagumi dirinya dan hanya dia. Jadi pemuda berkulit tan itu mengatur nafas dan berdiri tegak. Bersiap kembali menantang gurunya. Park Wonwoo hanya akan mengaguminya!

"Kau bermain dengan bagus Park Mingyu. Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Ini tidak akan masuk nilai kau tau?" Jisoo menepuk pundak Mingyu. Namun pemuda itu tetap bergeming.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kalian bisa mengganti pakaian kalian. " Jisoo membubarkan kelas. Mingyu masih berdiri dengan nafas hampir putus serta seragam basah oleh keringat.

"Hey."

Mingyu menoleh dan menemukan kakaknya dengan wajah yang menahan tawa. Sebelah tangan Wonwoo mengulurkan air mineral. "Minumlah. "

Mingyu menggerutu dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan yang teduh untuk beristirahat. "Terima kasih. "

Wonwoo duduk disebelah adiknya dan membuka jaketnya. "Panas sekali kau tau. "

"Sangat panas. Melihatmu tersenyum bukan untuk ku seperti itu. Panas hyung. Aku terbakar. Huh. "

Wonwoo benar benar tertawa dan menjitak adiknya pelan. "Hahaha Bodoh. Kenapa harus terbakar? Mau aku dinginkan? "

Mingyu merengut sedikit. Tapi melihat kakaknya tertawa lepas seperti itu memang mendinginkannya. Seperti rasa kesalnya menguap begitu saja.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah bodoh, Park Mingyu. "

Mingyu merengut lagi. Hanya kakaknya yang tega mangatakan wajah tampannya ini bodoh. "Aku tidak bodoh hyungie~"

"Demi tuhan jangan aegyo kau tau itu sangat menj―"

"Hyungie~"

"Yak! Bodoh! Kau bau keringat! Berhenti memeluk ku! Ya! Park Mingyu! Jangan mengusel seperti kucing di perutku astaga!"

.

,,,

.

"Kau..."

"Ah, ternyata kau. Halo Park Mingyu! Aku tidak menyangka itu kau! "

"Eomma!"

Yoongi memukul kepala anaknya dengan sendok. "Ini meja makan Park Mingyu! Jangan berteriak! Dan berikan alasan kenapa kau membawa kakakmu pulang terlambat seperti ini? Kalian hampir melewatkan makan malam!"

Mingyu mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh ibunya. "Itu tidak penting. Kenapa orang itu disini?"

Jimin yang sedang meminum tehnya berdehem. "Kau sangat tidak sopan Park Mingyu. Duduklah dan makan. Panggil kakakmu kemari juga. Kenapa dia langsung saja ke kemarnya? "

"Ada ap―"

Wonwoo seketika menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat siapa yang duduk di meja makan bersama ayahnya dan menyuapi woozi dengan akrab.

"Duduk. " Jimin memerintah tegas.

Tanpa pilihan, mereka semua duduk dan menghadapi kecanggungan. Jimin berdehem sekali lagi.

"Mingyu, Wonwoo, ini anak teman appa yang akan tinggal sementara. Namanya Hong Jisoo. Dia mengajar disekolah kalian kan? Itu bagus sekali. Dia bisa membantu kalian. "

Jisoo tersenyum dengan woozi yang menempel erat di dadanya. "Mohon bantuannya selama disini..."

Yoongi tersenyum cerah. "Ah tidak apa apa! Kau adalah anak kami juga Jisoo-ah! Lihat, woozi saja menempel erat padamu. "

"Jisoo, itu adalah anak anak paman. Wonwoo dan Mingyu. "

Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas. Masih shock. Sementara Mingyu jelas jelas menunjukkan raut tidak suka. Disekolah saja guru ini membuat masalah dengannya. Bagaimana dirumah? Bisa bisa Wonwoo akan menempel padanya!

"Nah sesuai kesepakatan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan tidur bersama sementara waktu. Dan Jisoo dapat menggunakan kamar Mingyu. " Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan ahjussi..."

Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya. "Panggil saja Jimin appa dan Yoongi eomma. Ah kau tampan sekali. Kau mau makan yang mana Jisoo-ah? "

Makan malam itu dipenuhi obrolan soal Jisoo. Mingyu? Setia dengan ekspresi merengutnya dan berusaha menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo? Berulang kali tersenyum dan tersipu oleh kesopanan Jisoo.

Ah malang sekali Park Mingyu~

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

JENG JENG.

AKU TELAT UPDATE.

JENG JENG /ditimpuk/

Aku bnrn sibuk astaga maafin aku (T ^ T) /sungkem

Inspirisi ku juga hilang. (T ^ T) tadi mau nambahin nc. Eh iya puasa :') gini aja deh kalo gitu. Chap ini agak anu ya... chap depan aku usahakan lebih baik!

Last but not least, review please^^


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Park Jimin And Min Yoongi

Woozi

(Semua marga diubah menjadi Park dalan cerita ini)

.

Wonwoo membuka mata perlahan. Ruangan kamar itu gelap seperti biasa. Ia tidak suka tidur dengan lampu menyala terang. Mengerjapkan mata untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia lalu mengguncang badan adik yang lebih besar darinya.

"Mingyu-ya... hoahm... bangun bocah."

Mingyu mengerang pelan. Ia malah memeluk pinggang kakaknya semakin erat. Mengendusi pelan leher yang lebih tua lalu menggigit bahunya pelan.

"Aku bersumpah akan memukul kepala bodohmu jika kau meninggalkan bekas. Cepat bangun dan mandi."

Mingyu menggeleng. Ia merengek dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Tapi Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjauhkan kepala yang lebih muda dari bahunya lalu bangun. Ia benar benar harus bangun atau adiknya semakin tidak waras.

"Aku tunggu kau dibawah."

.

,,,

.

"Jisoo-ah, kau berangkat dengan siapa pagi ini?" Yoongi menyiapkan susu di depan anak anaknya.

Yang ditanya sedang menyuapi Woozi dan hanya tersenyum. "Aku memiliki motor eomma.."

Jimin meminum kopinya sebentar. "Tidak berangkat dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu saja?"

Mingyu sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes dan langsung membatalkan protesnya saat mulutnya disumpal roti oleh sang kakak. Mingyu merengut dan memakan rotinya. Kenapa ia bahkan tidak diizinkan protes?

"Tidak appa... aku lebih suka membawa motor." Ujar Jisoo sopan. Woozi di pangkuannya dengan semangat memainkan sendok dan yang lebih tua menyuapinya dengan sendok lain. Hal itu membuat sang ibu gemas sendiri.

"Jisoo benar benar telaten. Mingyu saja tidak pernah sanggup menyuapi Woozi yang selalu tidak bisa diam itu. Tapi Jisoo bisa membuat maknae kecil kita ini tenang ya?" Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi anak bungsunya dan menaruh kopi untuk Jisoo.

"Eomma kenapa sih?" Yang dibandingkan protes. Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu merengut.

"Sudahlah. Aku berangkat" Wonwoo menghabiskan susunya dan berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Mingyu. Mereka berpamitan pada orang tua dan mencium Woozi sekilas. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Jisoo. Sedangkan Mingyu sama sekali tak memandang gurunya itu.

"Jangan pulang terlambat." Titah Yoongi yang dibalas teriakan "Ya!" Dari Wonwoo.

.

,,,

.

Mingyu mencoreti bukunya tanpa minat. Gurunya menjelaskan tentang rangka tubuh manusia. Tapi isi kepala Mingyu hilang entah kemana.

"Oppa... ada masalah?"

Pemuda tinggi itu menoleh ke arah Tzuyu disebelahnya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Apa ada masalah dengan Wonwoo oppa?"

Mingyu menghela nafas berat. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa guru Wonwoo tinggal serumah dan Wonwoo sepertinya menyukai guru itu. Tapi ia mengunci mulut dan hanya mengusap pelan rambut kekasihnya. "Tidak."

Tapi gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang itu masih menatap Mingyu. "Apa... kalian benar benar saudara?"

Yang ditatap memandang aneh pada Tzuyu. "Jelas. Kau itu kan?"

"Aku... hanya merasa... merasa pandanganmu ke dia berbeda..."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. "Berbeda apanya?"

Tzuyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin hanya firasatku... tapi... oppa seperti menyukainya...?"

Mingyu terdiam. Tidak membantah atau mengiyakan ucapan gadis itu. Pikirannya blank seketika. Menyukai kakak kandungnya?

"Aku pernah mendengar soal incest... aku memperhatikanmu selama ini menatap Wonwoo oppa, menatap ku, menatap semua orang. Dan... tatapanmu berbeda. Aku.. aku... aku berharap oppa dapat berfikir jernih. Tentang semuanya." Tzuyu mengucapkan seluruh kalimatnya dengan tersenyum lembut pada Mingyu. Matanya sedikit berkaca kaca. Menyadari mungkin ia tidak ada artinya untuk Mingyu.

Tapi sebelum Mingyu sempat mencerna semua ucapannya, Tzuyu sudah lebih dulu izin ke kamar mandi. Dan pemuda tan yang baru saja seperti diputuskan kekasihnya itu tau, Tzuyu menangis.

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo mengetuk ngetuk kan pulpen nya dengan bosan. Jisoo sedang menjelaskan bahasa inggris dikelasnya dan semua mata termasuk mata seeungkwan memandang lurus kedepan. Tapi tidak, Wonwoo malah menguap.

"Astaga... jisoo saem memang luar biasa..." seungkwan sudah nyaris mimisan.

"Aku bosan." Dengus pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Mungkin air dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Jadi ia meminta ijin pada Jisoo untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan tentu saja di izinkan dengan seulas senyum oleh sang guru.

Wonwoo menguap sepanjang perjalanannya ke kamar mandi. Ia bosan mengantuk dan ingin tidur saja. Dari dulu pelajaran itu memang salah satu kelemahannya.

"Tunggu, kumohon jangan menangis..."

Wonwoo berhenti seketika di dekat toilet wanita. Ia mengenali suara itu. Suara adiknya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening. Ia mendekati pintu kamar mandi toilet wanita yang bersebelahan dengan toilet pria itu. Pintunya terbuka sedikit. Dan tentu saja ia menggunakannya untuk mengintip. Suara siapa yang menangis?

"Ku mohon.. jangan menangis oke?" Suara Mingyu terdengar lagi.

Wonwoo membuka pintu itu sedikit lebar. Dihadapan pintu itu ada kaca panjang dan wastafel yang memantulkan tiga bilik kamar mandi. Dan Wonwoo tidak perlu repot2 masuk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi karena semuanya terpantul di kaca besar itu.

Tampilan adiknya memeluk Tzuyu dan mencium puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak seketika. Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang tiba tiba terasa nyeri. Matanya memanas. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk menahan geraman kecewa atau apapun itu.

Wonwoo berbalik ketika semakin lama Mingyu mengeratkan pelukan pada gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Tepat ketika ia berbalik, ia menubruk dada seseorang.

Seseorang yang ia kenal dan langsung merentangkan lengannya. Menyediakan tempat jika pemuda itu butuh sandaran. Dan Wonwoo seketika memeluknya. Sebentar. Seseorang itu menggandeng tangannya dan berbisik akan menyediakan tempat untuk Wonwoo menangis. Mereka pergi dari sana.

Mingyu masih bertahan memeluk gadisnya yang terisak tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi diluar.

.

,,,

.

"Hyung kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja? Aku mencarimu hingga sore! Kupikir kau hilang atau apa! Kau ini kenapa sih? Paling tidak katakan padaku! Demi Tuhan Park Wonwoo!" Mingyu melempar tas nya ke sofa disebelah kakaknya sambil memarahinya. Setelah tidak bisa menemukan Wonwoo pada jam istirahat, ia berinisiatif menunggu pemuda pucat itu sepulang sekolah di mobil. Tapi bahkan hingga langit berubah petang pun sang kakak belum juga muncul.

Mingyu menelfon, tapi ponsel Wonwoo tidak aktif. Ia mencari dengan panik ke seluruh sekolah. Bertanya sana sini dengan berbagai macam spekulasi. Dan berakhir dengan vernon yang menyarankan menelfon rumah. Dan benar saja. Wonwoo yang mengangkat telfon dirumah.

"Berisik."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya. "Kau tidak merasa bersalah?"

Wonwoo menutup toples biskuitnya dan bangkit begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hei hei! Ke kamar mana kau akan masuk? Hei kamarmu ada di kamar ku!" Mingyu berteriak kesal saat Wonwoo malah menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar lamanya yang ditempati Jisoo.

Tentu saja Wonwoo mengabaikannya.

"Aish!"

.

,,,

.

"Hyung... boleh aku tidur disini..?"

Jisoo yang sedang membaca buku di dekat jendela itu memandang Wonwoo. "Tentu saja. Tidurlah disini. Ini kamar mu kan?"

Tanpa dikomando, pemuda emo itu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan memandang lantai. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut tanpa dia sadari.

"Apa masih sedih?"

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo yang duduk di sebaelahnya. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa apa. Banyak hal yang tidak kita mengerti." Ujar yang lebih tua lembut lalu mengusap pelan rambut Wonwoo.

"Ne..."

"Tidurlah disini. Aku tidak masalah tidur dilantai."

Wonwoo memandangnya. "Lantai? Kenapa lantai?"

Jisoo terkekeh. "Dikamar ini tidak ada sofa. Aku juga tidak mungkin tidur diatas denganmu. Lagipula dikamarmu ada karpet yang aku temukan dibawah tempat tidur. Tidak apa apa."

Wonwoo mengerjap pelan. "Benar?"

Jisoo mengacak rambut yang lebih muda gemas. "Benar." Ujarnya lalu mengambil salah satu bantal dikasur.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala..."

"Aku tidak keberatan, manis."

.

,,,

.

Mingyu mondar mandi di depan kamar lama Wonwoo. Ini sudah malam tapi Wonwoo tak kunjung keluar dari kamar itu.

Mengetuknya? Oh bahkan Mingyu sudah menggedor dan nyaris mendobrak pintu sialan itu. Yang mendapat lemparan sandal dari eomma nya karena suara berisik gedoran kamar itu membangunkan woozi.

"Apa salahnya Wonwoo dengan Jisoo? Eomma suka. Jadi tidurlah Park Mingyu." Itu titah eomma nya satu jam lalu.

Bagaimana bisa sih eomma dan appa nya tenang tenang saja saat anak mereka tidur satu kamar mungkin satu ranjang dengan pemuda asing?!

Kepalanya kembali dipenuhi kemungkinan terburuk. Bagaimana jika mereka tidur seranjang? Mengingat hanya ada satu tempat tidur dikamar itu. Lalu... lalu...

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo hanya aman bersamanya. Apa sih yang terjadi dengan kakaknya itu.

"Wonwoo hyung..." ia mengetuk pelan kamar itu. Berharap ada yang menjawabnya.

Tapi setelah setengah jam lagi mencoba, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mingyu menghela nafas. Mungkin kakaknya sudah tidur...

.

,,,

.

"Kau tidak ingin membukanya?"

"... tidak."

"kau baik baik saja?"

"Baik... terima kasih hyung..."

Jisoo yang tidur beralaskan karpet itu tersenyum dalam gelap dan mengusap pelan tangan Wonwoo yang terjulur dari atas. "Tidurlah..."

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

Hiks aku kehilangan muse... hiks T.T tapi aku berusaha apdet meski lama... meski bosenin... T.T maafff T.T meski begitu aku terima kasih yang mau nungguin dan dukung aku T.T /nangis meluk meanie/? Btw siapa yg kmrin nonton svt di jkt?

Last but not least, review please^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Park Jimin And Min Yoongi

Woozi

(Semua marga diubah menjadi Park dalan cerita ini)

M RATED

.

Mingyu meraba sebelahnya. Dingin. Kosong.

Sontak saja pemuda tinggi itu bangkit dan matanya langsung menelusuri seluruh kamar. Lalu menghela nafas kecewa. Dia baru ingat Wonwoo hyung nya tidak disini. Berati semalaman memang kakak manis menggemaskannya tidur bersama guru pedofil itu. Meski tidak bisa dikatakan pedofil karena jarak umur mereka hanya sedikit.

Dengan lesu, ia keluar kamarnya untuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi tidak mandi seperti biasa, pemuda itu hanya mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Dia tidak berminat mandi sama sekali awalnya. Tapi mengingat ia akan pergi sekolah, apa yang akan dikatakan gadis gadis jika ia bau seperti ini?

Jadi dengan malas ia mulai membuka kaus hitam ketat yang ia kenakan. Tapi belum sempat dia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, dia sadar bahwa pintu itu masih terbuka. Tidak elit jika ia mandi dengan pintu terbuka lebar.

"Kau akan mandi dengan membuka pintu? Sadarlah umur Mingyu."

Yang diomeli hanya mendengus. Kenapa Wonwoo malah datang disaat seperti ini? Dengan kaus putih kebesaran... hei itu kaus nya kan? Kenapa Wonwoo malah memakainya? Dan memamerkan collarbone dan bahu putih serta sedikit dada seksinya itu? Apa si guru pedofil dan kakaknya sudah...

"Hei? Park Mingyu?"

Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau kenapa?"

Mingyu tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dan tanpa sadar pandangannya terfokus ke leher putih mulus sang kakak. Bagaimana bisa ada leher dengan bentuk seindah itu... bagaimana rasanya jika ia menancapkan taringnya disana...

"Aah!" Wonwoo memekik kaget saat tiba tiba Mingyu menarik tangannya agar badan Wonwoo menempel pada tubuh topless yang lebih muda dan tanpa basa basi sang adik menggigit leher kakaknya dengan tidak pelan sama sekali.

"M-Mingyu ya hen-hentikan..." Wonwoo masih berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya meski adiknya dengan berani sudah melumat dan menggigiti lehernya bagai kelaparan.

Mingyu mengabaikan perintah kakaknya. Satu tangannya dengan sigap menutup pintu dibelakang Wonwoo. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, masih dengan mulut mengerjakan leher yang lebih tua, ia meremas kedua bokong sang kakak.

Wonwoo melenguh pelan. Ia ingin menjambak orang kurang ajar ini. Tapi tangannya malah beralih meremas rambut Mingyu. Akal sehatnya mulai hilang seiring makin kuatnya remasan yang lebih muda pada bokongnya. Bahkan Mingyu sudah memasukkan tangannya ke celana Wonwoo dan makin gencar meremas bulatan itu.

"M-ming... sshhh..." Wonwoo menggigit kuat bibirnya. Menahan suara apapun yang akan ia keluarkan karena bisa saja ada yang mendengar, membuka pintu kamar mandi, maka tamatlah mereka.

"Sst.. jangan terlalu keras sayang.." Mingyu berbisik dengan suara yang mulai memberat. Bibirnya sudah bergerilya di collarbone kakaknya. Menggigit, memghisap kuat, menjilat, melakukan apapun yang ia sukai sementara jari tangannya menemukan jalan memasuki Wonwoo dibawah sana.

"Aahh!" Wonwoo hampir menjerit saat Mingyu memasukkan dua jari sekaligus kedalam lubangnya. Tapi jeritan itu segera dibungkam Mingyu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Wonwoo mengeratkan lubangnya yang digoda Mingyu habis habisan. Bibirnya melumat balik bibir Mingyu yang menciumnya seakan tidak ada hari esok bagi mereka berdua.

"Mingyu! Bangun! Eomma menyiapkan roti gandum kesukaanmu dibawah! Cepat sarapan karena eomma dan appa akan pergi ke rumah nenekmu!"

Itu suara eomma mereka. Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu kuat untuk melepaskan tautan mereka. Tapi Mingyu menggeram dan makin menusukkan tiga jarinya di dalam Wonwoo yang tentu saja membuat yang lebih tua tersentak. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Mingyu untuk kembali menggarap bibir sang kakak.

"Diamlah tolong... aku akan gila jika tidak memasukimu saat ini.." yang lebih muda berbisik tepat di depan bibir merekah Wonwoo yang dibalas dengan nafas putus putus karena sang kakak masih berusaha meraup oksigen.

Mingyu menyeringai. Dia membalik tubuh Wonwoo menghadap pintu dan menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan pada knop pintu saat Mingyu dengan tidak sabar membuka celana Wonwoo bahkan hampir merobeknya. Lalu membuka celananya sendiri. Menampilkan ereksi nya yang sudah sangat besar. Matanya menatap lapar pada lubang berkedut sang kakak.

"Siapkan dirimu..."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pasrah. Akal sehatnya melayang entah kemana. Ia berpegangan pada knop pintu. Dan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan panas mulai memasukinya, ia ingin menjerit dan menangis. Tapi tiba tiba bibirnya ditutup oleh sebuah tangan besar. Milik Mingyu.

"Gigit tanganku. Sekeras apapun hingga putus bahkan tidak masalah."

Wonwoo menurut. Menggigit kuat tangan sang adik ketika kebanggaan Mingyu yang terlampau besar untuk anak seusianya itu mulai masuk seluruhnya. Perih. Sakit. Bagai terbelah dua. Mata Wonwoo berkaca kaca hampir menangis. Ini sakit sekali.

"Nghh... kenapa ketat dan panas sekali.." Mingyu menggeram menikmati lubang sang kakak yang meremasnya kuat. Jari tangannya berdarah karena Wonwoo menggigitnya dengan kuat. Tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia tahu rasa sakitnya tidak seberapa dibanding yang dirasakan kakaknya.

"B-bergeraklah.."

Mingyu mencium lembut bahu kakaknya yang masih dilapisi kaus putih tipisnya. Lalu tanpa kelembutan, menghentak kuat miliknya. Menggenjot sang kakak dengan seluruh nafsunya hingga tubuh Wonwoo ikut terentak. Bermain lembut bukanlah gaya Mingyu. Lagipula lubang Wonwoo terlalu menggodanya. Ia tidak tahan jika harus bersabar.

"Hh.. Wonwoo... aku mencintaimu..." ia menggeram merasakan sempitnya lubang kenikmatan itu.

Sementara Wonwoo sudah berlinang air mata. Milik Mingyu menubruk dan menekan kuat titiknya didalam sana. Sambil masih menggiti kuat tangan Mingyu untuk meredam desahan dan jeritannya, Wonwoo terus terisak. Ini terlalu nikmat. Mingyu sudah membuatnya melayang dengan gerakan kasarnya.

"Jangan rapatkan lubangmu sialan... aku... hh.. aku sulit bergerak..." umpat Mingyu saat kakaknya tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubangnya. Tapi meski berkata begitu, kekuatan hentakan Mingyu malah bertambah cepat dan dalam. Ia melumat habis leher belakang sang kakak. Sama sekali tidak merasakan perih akibat jarinya yang meneteskan darah karena kuatnya gigitan Wonwoo untuk menahan jeritan kenikmatannya.

Yang lebih tua merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Ia akan sampai sebentar lagi. Milik adiknya juga mulai berkedut di dalamnya. Ia bisa merasakan urat urat Mingyu menggeseknya. Dan ia terus menangis demi kenikmatan ini.

Mingyu semakin brutal menggenjot miliknya. Menggigit kuat dan menambah banyak tanda baru dileher yang lebih tua. Ia akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan ia tau Wonwoo juga.

Saat kenikmatannya datang, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan menggigit kuat tangan Mingyu. Mengabaikan darah di jari Mingyu yang menetes membasahi bibirnya. Ini terlalu nikmat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Tapi sang adik belum juga datang. Ia masih menumbuk kuat titik Wonwoo. Menggumamkan sumpah serapah dan kata kata 'aku mencintaimu' dalam berbagai bahasa hanya untuk mengekspresikan nikmat dan ketatnya lubang ini memijat miliknya.

Wonwoo sudah lemas. Tapi mengeratkan lubangnya terus untuk memancing milik adiknya. Dipancing seperti itu tentu Mingyu tak tahan lagi. Ia menolehkan kepala kakaknya dan mencium bibirnya ganas sambil melepaskan benihnya di dalam sang kakak. Begitu banyak hingga membentuk aliran sungai panjang dipaha putih Wonwoo.

.

,,,

.

Saat mereka keluar mandi, setelah Mingyu memandikan Wonwoo dan dirinya sendiri tentu saja, rumah mereka sudah sepi. Mingyu melihat note yang ditempelkan dimeja makan bahwa orang tua mereka menjenguk nenek yang sakit. Sementara Jisoo pasti sudah berangkat dari pagi.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum senang dengan Wonwoo yang tertidur di punggungnya. Berati ia bisa mengatakan Wonwoo sakit dan ia harus menjaga kakaknya dirumah. Mengingat itu saja sudah bisa membuat senyummya makin lebar.

"Jangan berfikiran bodoh. Lubangku sakit jika kau ingin tau." Wonwoo yang ternyata masih setengah bangun itu menggerutu.

Mingyu masih tetap menampilkan senyum bodohnya. "Hehehe aku tidak berfikir apa apa kok hyung."

Tapi yang lebih tua tetap menggerutu. "Tadi kau memanggilku dengan banmal. Kenapa sekarang sopan sekali. Dasar bunglon."

Mingyu tertawa dan mencari plester untuk menutupi luka di tangannya dengan Wonwoo masih setia digendongan punggungnya. "Itu beda hyung. Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Apa tanganmu baik baik saja?"

Mingyu merengut. Bukannya menjawab, kakaknya malah balas bertanya. Tapi tidak apa. Berati kakaknya memperhatikannya. Ah Mingyu jadi ingin melayang saja.

"Hei bocah, kau berfikir bodoh lagi?"

"Hyung jangan terus mengataiku bocah lagi. Aku ini sudah dewasa. Dan ya tanganku baik baik saja." Mingyu mengambil menunjuk plester yang berada agak diatas rak. Wonwoo mengambilnya karena tangan Mingyu menopang kaki Wonwoo.

"Kau memang bocah." Ujar sang kakak cuek sambil memainkan rambut belakang mingyu dengan jarinya.

Mingyu tertawa. Apa kakaknya tidak sadar bahwa yang disebut bocah ini baru saja menggagahi sang kakak hingga tidak bisa berjalan?

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dikasur mereka. Yang lebih tua langsung bergelung dibalik selimut. Mingyu mengusap sayang rambutnya. "Ingin makan apa?"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar makin mendekatkan diri ke Mingyu. Menyukai bagaimana sang adik mengusap rambutnya.

Mingyu terkekeh. Kakaknya seperti kucing. Menggemaskan. Ia mengambil ponsel dengan satu tangan dan mengetik pesan untuk vernon. Menyuruhnya untuk meminta izin untuk kakaknya pada saem. Sementara sebelah tangan mengetik, sebelah tangan lagi terus mengusap dengan sayang rambut dan pipi Wonwoo. Ia sudah biasa membolos, tapi kakaknya adalah murid dengan prestasi yang mengagumkan.

"Mingyu..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap gemas Wonwoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk karena Mingyu terlalu fokus pada ponsel.

"Hahaha maaf sayang. Baiklah." Ia meletak kan ponsel nya dan masuk selimut bersama Wonwoo yang langsung masuk dalam dekapan hangat dam erat milik yang lebih muda.

"Jangan kemana mana..."

"Tidak. Aku akan memelukmu disini.."

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari sore masuk dari jendela kamar. Ia meraba sampingnya dan menemukan Mingyu sudah tidak ada. Pemuda emo itu mendengus. Bokongnya terasa sakit dan punggungnya seperti akan patah sewaktu waktu.

Terdengar suara tawa pria dan wanita dari bawah. Tapi ia tidak mengenal suara itu. Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan bangun dan menyelidiki.

"Aish... sakit sekali.. dasar bocah kurang ajar. Kemana dia..." Wonwoo berjalan sambil tertatih dan memegangi pinggangnya.

"Mingyu-ya... dimana kau..." ia mencoba memanggil adiknya dengan suara serak. Perutnya lapar sekali saat ini.

Wonwoo menuruni tangga dengan susah payah. Suara tawa dan orang mengobrol berada di dapur. Jadi ia masih dengan kaus putih yang memamerkan kissmark disekujur leher hingga bahunya, ia tertatih menuju dapur dan demi wajah imut woozi, Wonwoo ingin melempar kursi terdekat ke kepala Mingyu.

Mingyu. Memeluk seorang gadis dari belakang dan mengajarkannya cara memotong sesuatu.

Di dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu terdapat 4 orang. Seungkwan sahabat nya, seorang pemuda dengan wajah eropa yang menggoda Seungkwan. Mereka berdua duduk dikursi makan.

Lalu Mingyu dan seorang gadis sedang memotong sesuatu di dekat kompor. Dengan Mingyu memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari Wonwoo yang berdiri mematung di pintu dapur.

Darah Wonwoo naik hingga ubun ubun. Kekecewaan langsung menyergapnya. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali. Tentu saja adiknya straight. Hanya saja anak kedua keluarga Park itu sedang kelebihan hormon. Hanya itu.

Wonwoo mengusap kasar air matanya yang jatuh tanpa permisi. Ia berjalan kearah kulkas di dekat Mingyu, berusaha cuek meski jantungnya seperti diremas luar biasa kuat.

"Eh Wonwoo, kudengar kau sakit. Kau sakit apa? Hei kenapa auramu hitam sekali?" Seungkwan seperti biasa, langsung berdiri menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengecek keadaannya dengan khawatir.

Mingyu yang baru sadar jika ada Wonwoo, buru buru melepas pelukannya pada Tzuyu dan berbalik menatap kakaknya. Tapi pandangannya berubah menjadi tidak suka ketika melihat sang kakak masih menggunakan celana super pendek dan kaus kebesaran yang memamerkan tubuh mulusnya kemana mana. Ia segera menggenggam tangan Wonwoo bermaksud menyuruhnya masuk kamar dan mengganti pakaian. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat tubuh seksi kakaknya selain dirinya!

Tapi Wonwoo menepis kasar tangan itu tanpa sedikitpun memandang Mingyu. "Aku tidak apa apa. Hanya pusing dan badanku terasa remuk." Ujarnya memjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan setelah mengambil beberapa biskuit dan air minum di kulkas.

"Hyung... kau... uhm... kau habis... dengan... ?" Vernon dengan canggung menunjuk kissmark yang memenuhi leher Wonwoo.

Mingyu baru saja akan menendang Vernon, tapi kakaknya lebih dulu memotong. "Ya. Dengan Jisoo hyung. Sudah. Lanjutkan 'pacaran' kalian."

Wonwoo berjalan tertatih kembali ke kamar. Mingyu menatap tidak percaya pada kakaknya. Dia yang membuat kakaknya mendesah hingga tangannya berdarah darah. Menusuk kakaknya hingga ia yakin kakaknya melayang. Tubuh itu MILIKNYA. Kenapa Wonwoo malah menyebut nama Jisoo? Guru pedofil itu?

Tzuyu dengan cepat menangkap situasi. Dia memegang lembut lengan kekar Mingyu saat Wonwoo sudah keluar dapur.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri oppa... aku tidak apa apa..."

Mingyu memandang kekasihnya. Bagai tersadar dari mimpi, pemuda itu tersenyum. Mengecup puncak kepala Tzuyu, lalu keluar mengejar Wonwoo.

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar Jisoo. Menemukan pemilik kamar sudah pulang dan berdiri ditengah ruangan menatap Wonwoo. Bagai malaikat yang selalu hadir saat pemuda emo itu terjatuh.

"Hyung..."

Jisoo tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya. Memberikan tempat bagi Wonwoo untuk datang.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjalan tertatih kearah yang lebih tua dan memeluknya erat. Jisoo mendekap Wonwoo. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangannya. Jisoo selalu ada dimana Wonwoo membutuhkannya. Seperti kemarin, perasaannya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kelasnya lebih awal dan mengikuti Wonwoo. Dan tepat dugaannya. Ia pun hadir disana. Memberikan tempat bagi pemuda emo itu menumpahkan segalanya.

Dan tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda berkulit tan yang memandang mereka di pintu kamar itu tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo.

.

,,,

.

Saat Mingyu kembali kedapur, teman-temannya sudah tidak ada. Mungkin mereka melihat kecanggungan atau apa. Tapi Mingyu bersyukur karena tidak harus menjelaskan apapun. Lagipula hari mulai gelap. Ia memandang wortel yang tadi dipotongnya bersama Tzuyu. Hancur sudah niatnya memasak sup untuk sang Kakak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu tiba tiba melihat Jisoo memasuki dapur.

Yang ditanya diam saja dan mengambil daging serta bahan bahan sup setengah jadi yang ada dimeja. Dengan cekatan melakukan pekerjaan Mingyu. Memasak.

"Ya! Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Itu untuk Wonwoo hyung" Mingyu memandang tidak suka.

Jisoo menghela nafas dan menghentikan acara memasaknya. "Ini memang untuk Wonwoo. Dia belum makan sejak pagi. "

Mingyu mendekati guru itu dan merebut pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong kentang. "Memasak untuknya adalah tugasku."

Tapi Jisoo merebut pisau itu lagi. "Berkacalah."

Dan dengan sindiran tegas itu, Jisoo melanjutkan acara masaknya tanpa menghiraukan Mingyu.

.

,,,

.

"Hyung ini enak sekali. Aku baru tau hyung pintar masak!" Wonwoo memakan sup daging hangat itu dengan semangat.

Jisoo mengusap kepala Wonwoo yang duduk dilantai kamar dengan lembut. Ia terseyum melihat pemuda emo itu menghabiskan sup semangkuk yang ia buat.

"Aaah.. kenyangnya... Terima kasih hyung!" Wonwoo meletakkan mangkuk nya dan tanpa aba aba memeluk yang lebih tua.

Jisoo tertawa dan membalas pelukan itu. "Hahaha aku senang kau suka. Sekarang tidurlah."

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan bergelung dalam selimutnya. "Selamat malam hyung!"

Yang lebih tua tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa pemuda emo ini bisa membuatnya tersenyum terus terusan dengan tingkah menggemaskannya.

Setelah memastikan Wonwoo tidur dengan nyenyak, Jisoo mencuci mangkuk kotor di dapur. Ia tidak melihat Mingyu dimanapun. Orang Tua mereka baru pulang tengah malam. Jadi Jisoo berinisiatif kembali ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan tugas guru.

Iseng, sebelum itu dia mengintip kamar Mingyu. Pemuda itu tidur dengan memeluk guling. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan tidurnya tidak tenang.

Jisoo terkekeh. "Dasar anak remaja..."

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

MANA YANG MINTA NC?! INI NC PERTAMA YANG AKU BIKIN SENDIRI LOH GENGZ :"D MALEM JUMAT LAGI. SENENG KAN? AWAS GA REVIEW /todong pake Wonwoo

Ga hot ya? T.T maaf baru pertama kali bikin nc buat rasa terima kasihku ke kalian T.T

Betewe ada yang mau tukeran id line/ig? Saya butuh teman itu fangirlingan meanie ;-; jadi mari kita saling spam meanie :'D yang mau, drop your line/ig id di pm saya :* yang gapunya acc ffn, bisa tulis di kotak review~

Last but not least, review please^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Park Jimin And Min Yoongi

Woozi

(Semua marga diubah menjadi Park dalan cerita ini)

.

"Mingyu-ya. Bangunlah." Jisoo menepuk pipi anak kedua keluarga yang sedang tidur pulas itu.

"Ngh... Wonwoo hyung..."

Jisoo terkekeh kecil. Bagaimana bisa dalam tidurnya pun pemuda ini menggumamkan nama Wonwoo. "Hei bangunlah."

Mingyu membuka mata. Kamarnya masih gelap. Ia duduk dan mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Jisoo hyung? Ada apa?"

"Pindah sana."

"Hah?"

Pemuda bermata teduh itu menghela nafas. "Pindah bersama Wonwoo sana."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya. "Boleh?"

Jisoo mengangguk. Tentu saja pemuda tinggi yang sedang setengah sadar itu langsung bangun dan hendak berlari menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

Mingyu yang baru sampai pintu itu mendadak berhenti mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih tua. "Apa?"

"Perasaanmu. Padanya. Sekedar kakak adik atau apa?"

Mingyu berbalik dan memandang Jisoo tajam. Dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi sedikit cahaya bulan itu, Mingyu merasa sangat was was. Apakah Jisoo benar benar menyukai kakaknya?

"Aku tidak tau apa perasaanmu padanya. Tapi jika kau menjatuhkannya, aku akan menangkap dengan senang hati."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendekati Jisoo dengan tatapan sengit. Dengan berani berdiri didepan yang lebih tua dan mencengkram kerah baju Jisoo. "Kau. Jangan berani mendekatinya."

Jisoo terkekeh dan menyentak tangan Mingyu hingga terlepas dari kerahnya. "Jangan bertindak sok jagoan bocah. Kau bahkan tidak memahami perasaanmu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa mengancamku?"

Tangan Mingyu mengepal. "Aku tau perasaanku."

"Lalu kau lebih memilih gadismu atau Wonwoo? Bukankah Tzuyu sangat cantik? Ah tapi Wonwoo juga menggoda. Benar?"

"Tutup mulutmu." Mingyu jelas jelas terbakar emosi hingga mengacungkan jarinya tepat ke wajah Jisoo. "Simpan lidahmu dalam mulutmu, songsaenim. Dan jangan pernah terfikir untuk mendekati milik ku."

Dengan diiringi tawa kecil dari yang lebih tua, Mingyu keluar dan membanting pintu dibelakangnya.

"Dasar anak anak."

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo menggeliat sedikit saat ada tangan kekar melingkari pinggang dan mengganggu tidurnya. Berusaha melepaskan tangan itu, tapi ia malah ditarik mendekat hingga dirasa punggungnya menempel di dada seseorang. Dengan mata masih tertutup, Ia berbalik hendak mendorong siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

Tapi belum juga ia mendorong, orang itu terlanjur memeluknya erat dan seketika Wonwoo mengenalinya. Nafas berat yang menerpa keningnya. Hangat tubuh yang memeluknya.

"Ming.."

Mingyu memeluk yang lebih tua semakin erat. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang lebih muda. Menikmati rasa nyaman hanya dari pelukan.

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo mengaduk buburnya tanpa nafsu. Bangun pagi tadi kepalanya mendadak pusing entah kenapa. Jisoo mengatakan badannya panas dan ibunya dengan raut khawatir buru buru membuatkan bubur untuknya.

"Sakit hyung..?" Mingyu bertanya pelan. Tapi Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tidak usah sekolah ya?"

Sang kakak mengangguk lemah lagi. Terlalu malas berdebat.

Yoongi menatap anak sulungnya khawatir. Wonwoo memang termasuk pemuda yang gampang terbebani. Dan ia yakin anaknya itu punya masalah yang tidak dibagi. Bahkan dengan Mingyu. Adik kesayangannya.

Belum dua suapan, wonwoo merasakan mual diperutnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Yang pertama berlari menyusulnya adalah Mingyu.

"Hyung..." pemuda berkulit tan itu mengurut tengkuk kakaknya yang memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Meski jelas jelas tidak ada yang keluar karena dia belum makan apa apa.

"M-Mingyu..." wonwoo mengenggam erat lengan adiknya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan ambruk.

"Hyung kau baik baik saja?"

Yang lebih tua menggeleng. Benar benar tidak baik. Wajah putihnya semakin pucat.

Mingyu dengan sigap menggendong kakaknya dengan gaya bridal. Wonwoo tidak memberontak. Ia benar benar lemas bahkan hanya untuk membuka matanya.

.

,,,

.

"Wonwoo hyung sakit apa?" Vernon menatap Mingyu penasaran.

Sementara temannya itu hanya menghela nafas. Tadi Mingyu menidurkan wonwoo dikamar. Menawarkan untuk memanggil dokter tapi dengan jelas ditolak sang kakak. Ibunya pun tidak berani memaksa. Jadilah si pucat itu dibiarkan tidur. Sementara Mingyu merengek rengek agar ia bisa menemani kakaknya.

"Sekolah saja. Nanti pulang temani kakakmu." Yoongi saat itu memukul kepala anak tengahnya saat Mingyu memegangi pintu kamarnya tempat wonwoo tidur.

"Apa dia hamil?"

Mingyu memukul kepala sahabatnya dengan kesal. "siapa yang berani menghamili kakak ku dasar gila!"

Pemuda bule itu menjitak keras keras kepala sahabatnya. "Jelas kau!"

Mingyu mengernyit. Ia memang menceritakan semuanya pada vernon. Tapi ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa sahabatnya akan mengambil kesimpulan bodoh.

"Kau memasukinya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dia ternyata hamil? Male pregnancy kan bisa terjadi. Seperti ibumu."

Ucapan itu keluar dengan satu tarikan nafas Vernon. Kurang dari satu menit. Tapi efeknya masih dirasakan pemuda 'dream tree' itu hingga pulang sekolah.

Ia menghamili kakaknya?

.

,,,

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Setelah pulang sekolah tadi, tiga orang itu menyeret Tzuyu ke sebuah kedai di dekat sekolah. Karena Tzuyu dianggap satu satunya wanita yang biaa mereka percaya. Tapi gadis itu pun memandang Mingyu dengan wajah sulit diartikan. "Aku tidak tau..."

Vernon dan Seungkwan memandang gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan sedikit memaksa. Sedangkan Mingyu memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau?" Mingyu mendengus.

"Aku tidak pernah hamil. Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?" Gadis cantik itu bingung sendiri. Kenapa ketiga orang ini aneh sekali sih?

"Aaaah bagaimana jika Wonwoo hyung benar benar hamil anak ku?"

"Apa?!" Tzuyu jelas langsung memandang 'mantan' kekasihnya itu dengan mata membulat.

Mingyu mengerang frustasi. "Aki harus bagaimana Tuhan?"

Tzuyu mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Vernon dan Seungkwan memandang sahabat mereka dengan rasa iba.

"Ah Tuhaaaaan!"

"Aku ada ide!"

Itu adalah suara Boo Seungkwan.

.

,,,

.

"Wonwoo-ya, minum obatmu. " Jisoo mengusap rambut Wonwoo yang terlihat berantakan. Ia sengaja pulang lebih cepat dan membawakan pemuda emo itu ramyun kesukaannya.

"Dengarkan perkataan Jisoo. Habiskan obatmu Park Wonwoo." Tegas Yoongi yang berada di pintu kamar.

Dengan tekanan seperti itu, Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menelan obat yang sengaja diberikan dokter ketika datang tadi. Ia tidak suka obat, tapi membantah ibunya tidak akan memberikan penyelesaian apapun.

"Anak pintar. " Yoongi memandang puas anak sulungnya. "Kau menjadi semakin penurut saat bersama Jisoo. Kalian benar benar cocok."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum lembut. Sementara Yoongi menyimpan kembali obat Wonwoo dengan masih memuji muji Jisoo karena sangat dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Tidak seperti anak bungsu nya yang hingga sore seperti ini bahkan belum pulang.

"Mungkin tugas kelompok eomma." Jisoo memberi pengertian yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh ibu di rumah itu.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi kakaknya sakit disini. Dasar anak itu." Dengus Yoongi kesal. Jisoo terkekeh.

"Eomma... aku ingin istirahat..." keluh Wonwoo. Ia lelah melihat eomma nya mengomel tentang Mingyu.

"Ya baiklah. Ayo Jisoo. Kita keluar. Eomma sudah membuatkanmu sup yang enak. Ayolah." Yoongi mengusap sayang rambut Jisoo dan mereka meninggalkan kamar anak sulung keluarga Park.

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup, Wonwoo meneteskan air matanya. "Apa kau bersama gadis itu lagi..."

.

,,,

.

Jimin sedang menyesap teh nya bersama Jisoo di teras depan saat Mingyu pulang dengan keadaan berantakan. Biasanya memang pemuda berkulit tan itu selalu berantakan. Tapi kali ini wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Appa. Aku akan membuat pengakuan!"

Jimin mengerutkan kening dan meletak kan teh nya. "Kau pulang setelah hari gelap. Apa kau berkelahi lagi? Membolos?"

Sementara Jisoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan datar. Menebak arah pembicaraan pemuda yang masih labil itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membolos lagi. Aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi!" Ucap pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan Jimin itu yakin.

Sang ayah dibuat semakin bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya!"

Jimin mematap putranya dengan tatapan kosong. Mencerna setiap perkataan Mingyu. Sementara Jisoo sudah hampir meledak kan tawanya. Benar dugaannya.

"Aku akan menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Mingyu seakan mengucap sumpah pada komandan saat hendak perang.

Jimin mengusap pelipisnya. "Jangan bilang kau menghamili..."

"Siapa yang dihamili siapa?" Tiba tiba Wonwoo dengan pakaian serba panjangnya yang berwarna abu abu itu keluar. Kepalanya sudah membaik. Jadi ia ingin menghirup udara segar.

Mingyu langsung memeluk kakaknya erat erat. "Hyung!"

"Mingyu-ya..." Jisoo berdehem. "Wonwoo hanya terkena demam dan mual karena salah makan saja..."

Mingyu membeku ditempat. Jadi kakaknya tidak mengandung anaknya?

Entah kenapa terselip perasaan kecewa di hatinya.

"Kau kenapa gyu?" Wonwoo memandang adiknya bingung.

"Jadi gadis mana yang kau―"

"Appa, Mingyu hanya berlatih untuk drama besok disekolahnya." Jisoo memotong ucapan Jimin dengan senyuman teduhnya.

"Drama?" Wonwoo mengerutkan kening bingung.

Mingyu memandang Jisoo sejenak. Lalu mengulas senyuman tanda terima kasih yang dibalas anggukan samar yang lebih tua.

"Benar ayah. Aku berlatih untuk drama besok. Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Wonwoo hyung tidur. Sepertinya dia masih pucat."

Jimin masih hendak bertanya tapi Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo yang protes bahwa ia sudah terlalu banyak tidur.

Sementara Jisoo hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian melanjutkan meminum teh nya yang sempat terabaikan.

.

,,,

.

Malam itu Jimin yang sedang terlelap terpaksa harus bangun karena istrinya mengguncang tubuhnya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap tanda mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Ada apa yeobo.."

Yoongi memandangnya dengan raut sedih. Sang suami akhirnya mengalah dan duduk untuk benar benar memperhatikan istrinya. "Apa yang menganggumu?"

Yoongi menunduk. "Aku merindukan mereka..."

Jimin memeluk istrinya. "Kita harus memberitau. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Setidaknya... biarkan mereka tau."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak... mereka... akan meninggalkan kita..."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Mereka seperti orang tuanya. Namjoon hyung yang bijak. Dan meski Taehyung dan Jungkook belum bersama saat itu terjadi, kita tau mereka memang anak baik. Sifat itu sudah terlihat... "

Yoongi menangis di dada suaminya. Mimpi yang datang padanya terlalu menggelisahkan. Bukannya ia tidak ingin sahabatnya mendatanginya dalam mimpi. Tapi...

"Tidurlah... akan kita bicarakan besok. Arra?"

.

,,,

.

Pagi berikutnya, Wonwoo sudah kembali normal. Sepertinya memang obat dokter itu manjur. Lihat saja, ia dan jisoo sudah bermain dengan si kecil woozi yang sedang disuapi Yoongi.

"Hey Mingyu. Kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?" Jimin meminum kopinya sambil melirik anak tengahnya.

"Tidak ada apa apa, appa." Ucapnya tanpa sadar dengan wajah ketus.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun pada appa mu ini kau mengerti kan?" Kepala keluarga Park itu meletakkan kopinya dan melanjutkan membaca koran. "Tapi pertama, habiskan sarapanmu sebelum eomma mu berteriak lagi."

Mingyu mengangguk. Ekor matanya masih melirik keakraban Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Roti dan susu di hadapannya benar benar terabaikan.

"Hyung, kau sudah sarapan?" Berusaha mengambil lagi perhatian kakaknya, Mingyu menyodorkan roti selai coklatnya.

Wonwoo yang memangku Woozi menggeleng. "Belum. Kemarikan rotimu dan suapi aku." Yang lebih tua menjawab dengan nada ceria.

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia mengambil beberapa roti lagi dan mengolesinya selai coklat dan kacang. Lalu mendekati kakaknya. "Ini hyung. Bukalah mulutmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan membuka mulut. Dengan senang adiknya menyuapinya. Mingyu melontarkan lelucon garingnya beberapa kali. Dan Wonwoo tertawa.

Pemandangan itu ditatap Jisoo dalam diam. Woozi sudah berpindah ke pangkuannya. Tapi wonwoo merengek tetap ingin disuapi Mingyu.

"Anak anak, ini sudah pukul berapa. Cepatlah berangkat. " Yoongi mengambil alih woozi. Sementara Jisoo berpamitan dahulu dan menuju motornya.

"Ayo hyung. " Mingyu membantu hyungnya berdiri. Ia membawakan tas kakaknya.

"Kami berangkat!" Wonwoo berpamitan lalu menyusul yang lebih muda ke mobil.

Tepat saat mobil mereka keluar rumah, sebuah mobil baru datang. Yoongi yang mengantarkan Jimin ke mobilnya mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa itu yeobo?" Tanya Jimin yang dijawab gelengan kepala dari istrinya.

Saat pengemudi mobil putih itu keluar, mata Yoongi ingin meloncat keluar demi melihatnya. Jimin membeku seketika.

"Yoongi hyung... Jimin hyung..."

.

,,,

.

"Wonwoo! Ah aku merindukanmu!" Jeonghan yang berpapasan dengan adik tingkat kesayangannya itu langsung memeluk. Mengabaikan Seungcheol di belakangnya.

"Kami merindukanmu."

Wonwoo terkekeh. "Aku hanya absen sekitar dua hari. Kenapa seakan aku membolos bertahun tahun?"

Jeonghan mengacak gemas rambut yang lebih muda. "Dasar bodoh. Kami merindukanmu. Meski kau hilang sedetik. "

Wonwoo mengerang. Rusak sudah tatanan rambutnya. "Baik baik. Terima kasih hyungie~" ia memeluk lengan Jeonghan. Sifat kekanakannya muncul lagi.

Seungcheol mencubit pipi Wonwoo. "Jangan terlalu manja padanya. Ngomong ngomong apa kelasmu belum masuk?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Belum. Sebentar lagi mungkin. Baiklah aku akan masuk kelas saja. Bye hyung!" Ia melepaskan lengan Jeonghan lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Dasar bocah..."

.

,,,

.

Sisa hari itu dilalui Wonwoo tanpa hal special. Kecuali teman temannya yang memeluknya seakan ia menghilang bertahun tahun.

"Melamunkan apa hyung?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu yang menyetir disebelahnya. Lalu menghela nafas. "Sejak tadi aku senang. Kenapa sekarang malas sekali rasanya..."

Yang lebih muda mengusap sayang rambut kakaknya. "Aku punya ice cream di kulkas. Kau bisa memakannya nanti."

Wonwoo mengangguk malas. Belum benar benar tertarik. Tangannya mengganti saluran radio di mobil itu.

Setelah sampai, Mingyu turun lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk kakaknya. Ada mobil lain disebelah mobil ayahnya. Wonwoo mengernyit. "Appa tidak bekerja?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu. Mereka masuk melalui pintu depan seperti biasa. "Kami pul―"

"Aku tau! Tapi apa kau akan memberitahunya sekarang? Seketika?" Jimin terlihat membentak seseorang disana. Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi. Sementara Yoongi menangis di sofa sebelah Jimin.

"Aku harus hyung! Ini kesalahan―"

"Permisi..." Wonwoo memotong ucapan kedua orang itu.

Laki laki yang dibentak Jimin tadi menoleh. Matanya besar. Ia menatap Wonwoo dalam dalam. Dan entah kenapa, Wonwoo merasa ingin menangis. Ada sesuatu di dalam tatapannya.

Yoongi yang memutus tatapan itu. "Mingyu, ajak kakakmu ke kamar."

Mingyu mengangguk dan mengenggam tangan Wonwoo agar mengikutinya. Setelah memastikan kedua anaknya masuk kamar, Jimin terduduk di sofa dan memijit keningnya. "Jeon Jungkook, kita harus bicara diluar."

.

,,,

.

TBC

.

,,,

.

Maaf update lama T.T gatau lagi ga mood ngapa ngapain abis ujian pula duuuh ;-;

Aku bingung masa ini nyelesaikannya gimana (?) Wkwk. Abis ini kelar kelar (?)

Last but not least, review please^^


	9. Chapter 9

Every Single Thing About You

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Park Jimin And Min Yoongi

Woozi

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin

.

.

" _Tae-hyung…"_

" _Ku mohon.. kita tidak bisa… tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan kemballi."_

 _Jungkook menangis sambil mengusap perutnya yang kian membesar. Yoongi memeluknya dari samping. Sementara tiga orang lainnya saling menguatkan satu sama lain saat melihat adik terkecil mereka akan kehilangan separuh jiwanya—meski untuk sementara._

" _Taehyung. Kita harus bergegeas." Hoseok yang berada dibelakang lelaki bersuara bariton tersebut memegang pundaknya. Menguatkan sang sahabat._

 _Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sekali lagi. Lalu bersimpuh memandang perut kekasihnya. Mengusapnya pelan. "Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Jangan membuat eomma mu khawatir… Appa akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu."_

 _Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya. Jungkook sudah terisak selama perjalanan ke stasiun ini dan ketika menunggu kereta datang. Hoseok tidak bisa lagi mnyaksikan lebih banyak. Tapi siapapun tau, tidak mudah untuk Jungkook saat ini._

" _Hyung, aku—"_

 _Semua ucapan Jungkook dipotong oleh kecupan Taehyung di bibirnya. Lalu merambat naik ke kening. Taehyung menciumnya lama. Yang lebih muda memejamkan matanya, mereka setiap detik dimana bibir Taehyung menyentuh dengan lembut._

" _Jaga diri kalian…"_

 _Itu adalah kenangan terakhir dikepala Jungkook. Sebelum beberapa jam setelahnya mendengar berita kecelakaan kereta. Dan menewaskan Taehyung serta Hoseok seketika. Meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook—pemuda berusia 18 tahun—dan anak dikandungannya._

.

'''

.

Yoongi memijit pelipisnya. "Jungkook-ah…"

"Hyung ku mohon.. aku tau saat itu aku benar benar takut eomma menyakiti anak itu. Hyung tau kan? Aku menghilang bukan tanpa alasan. Aku terus mencari cara agar anak ku dapat diterima." Jungkook nyaris meninggikan suaranya.

Suasana café itu memang ramai. Ditambah lagi posisi mereka di pojok. Tapi tetap saja Jimin jengah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. "Jeon Jungkook, turunkan nada suarammu."

"Aku sudah mengarang cerita, bagaimanapun, orang tuaku akan setuju. Cukup.. cukup kita yang tau sebenarnya." Jungkook kembali memohon pada Yoongi.

Jimin memandang Yoongi. Ia menyetujui ucapan yang paling muda. Ia hanya ingin mengambil anaknya kembali dan itu adalah tindakan yang benar. Tapi ia dan Yoongi juga merupakan orang tua karena merekalah yang merawat. Jungkook tidak akan semudah itu mendapat yang ia mau.

"Kau boleh mengatakan langsung padanya. Jangan salahkan aku atas segala reaksinya."

.

,,,

.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di kasur adiknya dan memandang tembok dengan gugup.

"Hyung?"

Diabaikan.

"Wonwoo Hyung. Ada apa?" Mingyu mengusap lembut rambut yang lebih tua. Menenangkan atas apapun yang merisaukannya

"Bagaimanapun, aku bukan anak eomma dan appa… Setiap aku sakit, aku bermimpi… seseorang memeluk ku. Itu bukan eomma atau appa. Seseorang… dengan suara berat… menyenangkan sekali bersamanya…". Wonwoo menunduk. Menggali ingatan masa kecilnya.

Mingyu terdiam. Kakaknya bukan anak kandung Park Jimin dan Yoongi?

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Ya Mingyu.. Aku ingat, appa dan eomma pernah membicarakannya dulu saat tengah malam. Tentang kerinduannya akan sahabat sahabatnya. Dan kebingungannya bagaimana dan kapan akan memberitahu padaku bahwa aku memang bukan anak mereka."

Mingyu masih diam. Mencerna setiap perkataan kakaknya. Pikirannya seketika kosong. Bagaimana bisa, orang yang ia cintai seumur hidup ini, tidak memiliki marga yang sama dengannya?

Wonwoo menepuk paha adiknya lembut. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula lihatlah, mereka tidak membedakan kasih sayang antara kau, aku, dan Woozi. Tetap menyekolahkan kita. Memeluk kita ketika kita sedih."

Sang adik masih tidak memberi respon. Tapi ia menyadari, ada sudut hatinya yang lega.

"Apa.. orang itu tadi… ayahku?"

.

,,,

.

Jimin dan Yoongi memasuki rumah. Mereka membawa woozi dahulu ke kamar. Lalu memanggil Wonwoo. Jungkook duduk tenang di ruang tamu. Meski tenang, ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya berdebar. Ia memang sering mengintip anaknya itu ketika sekolah atau bermain. Tapi, rasanya berbeda ketika mereka bertatap wajah secara langsung.

"Wonwoo…" Jimin memulai pembicaraan. Ia, Yoongi, dan. Jungkook duduk berdampingan. Wonwoo serta Mingyu—yang dipaksa sang kakak untuk menemani—ada dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jungkook, perkenalkan dirimu." Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan sedikit isakan. Mengetahui, mungkin, mungkin Wonwoo akan membenci lalu pergi darinya.

Tapi Jungkook tetap tersenyum. Ia memandang mata anaknya dalam dalam. "Jeon Jungkook imnida. Aku… ayahmu."

Yoongi meremas kuat lengan Jimin saat melihat bola mata Wonwoo membesar. Menunggu reaksi anak pertamanya.

"Lalu.. dimana ibu..?"

Jungkook masih tersenyum. "Secara teknis, aku ibumu. Aku melahirkanmu seperti Yoongi Hyung melahirkan Woozi."

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung.

"Ayahmu.. Kim Taehyung. Dia.. dia..—"

"Ayahmu meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta menuju Busan. Untuk memperjuangkan cintanya.." Jimin melanjutkan kalimat Jungkook. Mengerti mungkin sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adik itu tidak mampu melanjutkan.

Jungkook mengusap sudut matanya yang mengembun kapanpun dia mengingat Taehyung. "Yah, jadi sekarang, aku ayahmu."

Wonwoo menegang disebelah adiknya. Dan Mingyu dengan tenang mengusap lengan kakaknya. "Semua akan baik baik saja.." bisiknya.

"Aku tidak memintamu ikut denganku sekarang Wonwoo.. aku mengerti ini pasti berat. Suaramu mirip sekali dengan alien bodoh itu.. astaga.." Jungkook kembali memasang senyumnya, tapi setets air mata kembali jatuh.

Wonwoo juga terisak di tempat. Ia bangkit lalu berdiri dan menghambur ke pelukan Jungkook. "Eomma… hiks…"

.

'''

.

Malam itu Jungkook menginap disana. Wonwoo berkeras ingin tidur dengan ibunya. Jadi mereka berdua menempati kamar tamu. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang tidur sendirian dikamarnya. Awalnya Mingyu pikir tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi. Ia akan tidur seperti biasanya.

" _Mingyu…"_

Pemuda berkulit tan itu memiringkan badannya. Mulai gelisah dengan sesuatu yang merambat masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

" _Mingyu… Gwaenchana?"_

Sekali lagi Mingyu bergerak resah. Tidak bisa membuka matanya. Ia belum terbangun. Tapi ia merasakan sentuhan lebut di bahunya. Sebuah dentuman dikepalanya. Lalu kobaran api dalam mimpinya. Pelukan erat ditubuhnya. Air mata seseorang.

" _Anak ku…"_

Mingyu meremas kuat seprai dibawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan panas di kulitnya. Api. Dalam kegelapan. Keringat mulai mengaliri kening yang tertutup rambut.

" _Jaga dirimu… Kami kembali.."_

Keringat makin deras. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia ingin menjerit. Tapi suaranya tertahan kegelapan. Ia masih bermimpi.

" _Mingyu.. kami mencintaimu… Kim Mingyu.."_

Seketika keringatnya berhenti mengalir. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Beban seakan terangkat dari dadanya. Air mata mengalir. Mingyu menangis dalam tidurnya. Diiringi berakhirnya mimpi masa kecilnya

.

'''

.

Wonwoo memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan sayangnya. Menghangatkan suasana di ruang makan itu. Jisoo yang berada disebelah kanannya hanya tersenyum. Jimin cukup menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin secara singkat. Jisoo tidak ingin tau lebih banyak. Toh ia hanya tamu disini.

"Jisoo… apa kau kekasih Wonwoo?" Jungkook yang ada disebelah kiri anaknya bertanya sambil menyuapi Wonwoo.

"Ah tidak. Saya hanya menumpang di keluarga ini hingga mendapatkan gaji dan menyewa apartemen sendiri." Jisoo tersenyum sopan.

Jungkook mengangguk. Jimin, Yoongi, Jisoo, Wonwoo dan Jungkook bahkan Woozi terlibat suasana hangat itu. Berbincang semua tentang Wonwoo yang tidak diketahui Jungkook. Yoongi sendiri berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Ia tetap bisa mengunjungi Wonwoo. Pemuda pucat itu tetap anaknya.

"Mingyu, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Wonwoo yang melihat adiknya memasuki ruang makan bahkan duduk di kursinya dengan lesu itu heran. Biasanya pemuda itu termasuk orang paling kelebihan semangat diantara keluarganya

"Aku—"

"Sebentar." Ponsel Jungkook mendadak berbunyi. Ia lantas bangkit dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

Wonwoo masih memandang Mingyu di depannya dengan menuntut. "Kenapa? Katakan."

Tapi yang ditanya sudah tidak berminat melanjutkan. Ia hanya menggeleng malas. "Lupakan saja.."

"Park Mingyu, apa yang—"

"Jimin hyung… Yoongi hyung.." Jungkook datang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Semua orang memandangnya bingung.

"S-seokjin Hyung dan.. dan Nam-namjoon hyung… mereka sadar… setelah belasan tahun…"

.

'''

.

Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Jimin membuka pintu ruang rawat itu dengan buru buru. Tidak memperdulikan Jisoo, Mingyu, atau Wonwoo yang menggendong Woozi.

"Hyung!" Jungkook nyaris berlari melihat dua orang di ranjang bersebelahan itu. Ia langsung memeluk salah satu dari mereka. Yang paling tua. Yang menjaganya saat ia mengandung Wonwoo. Orang yang ia anggap bagai ibunya sendiri.

"Hiks.. Seokjin hyung… Hiks…" Jungkook menangis sejadinya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah _maknae_ dimata hyung-hyungnya.

Yoongi tidak dapat menahan lagi, ia menghambur pula memeluk Jungkook dan seokjin. Air mata yang ia tahan sejak kecelakaan saat itu, sejak berkeras melarang siapapun mencabut alat pembantu hidup sahabat sahabatnya, tumpah sudah.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memeluk ku? Hey Park, kau tidak ingin memeluk ku?"

Jimin menghapus air mata di pipinya. Lalu menghampiri ranjang satunya, dimana hyung nya, orang pertama pendukung hubungannya dengan Yoongi terbaring. "Namjoon hyung… sial kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu lama?"

Namjoon terkekeh dan memukul pelan lengan adiknya. "Kau merindukanku? Aku tidak ingat seberapa lama kami koma.. Dokter memberi tahuku sangat lama. Kenapa wajahmu tua sekali Park?"

Jimin tidak membalas ejekan hyungnya. Ia sibuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Kau… Hiks.. sial aku menangisimu Hyung."

"Yoongi.. Jungkook, kami disini. Aku sesak sekali, bisa kalian lepaskan aku?" Seokjin terkekeh lalu menepuk punggung Yoongi.

Yang ditepuk tentu langsung bangun dan menyeka air matanya. "M-maaf hyung.."

Jungkook masih memeluk hyungnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan hyung!"

Seokjin menepuk pelan kepala sang adik. "Hyung akan membuatkanmu pancake lagi. Dengan madu. Atau es krim? Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Hyung, aku bukan anak anak.."

Jimin tertawa. "Kau tetaplah bayi kami Jeon."

"Sudahlah. Ngomong ngomong.. sudah berapa lama kami koma? Kenapa… kalian sudah terlihat bertambah tua banyak sekali?" Namjoon bertanya.

Yoongi menghela nafas."Sejak kecelakaan kalian, saat Wonwoo berusia dua tahun, itu… sekitar enam belas tahun lalu.."

Seokjin membeku. "Enam… belas?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. Dia selalu jadi yang paling tenang. Dianggap pemimpin oleh ke enam sahabatnya. Dia yang mengambil keputusan. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali, bahkan saat ini. "Enam belas tahun bukan waktu singkat…"

Jimin mengangguk disebelah Namjoon. Jungkook mengusap lengan Seokjin. Yoongi memberi kode pada Wonwoo untuk mendekat. "Hyung, ini Wonwoo… Kim Wonwoo… anak Jungkook dan Taehyung. Dan.. dia menggendong Park Woozi. Anak ku dan Jimin." Jelas Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum. Wonwoo membawa Woozi yang memandang Seokjin dengan tatapan ingin tahu itu mendekat ke Jungkook. "Eomma.." Jungkook terdiam. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Tapi Woozi merengek ingin menyentuh Seokjin.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu Yoong. Manja sekali padaku. Kurasa dia juga mewarisi suara Jimin?" kekeh Seokjin saat Woozi dengan riang memeluk Seokjin.

"Auramu memang cocok untuk anak kecil hyung. Tapi tolong, Wonwoo tidak memakai marga Tae-hyung.. Dia memakai marga ku, untuk kelancarannya dimasa depan. Dia Jeon Wonwoo." Jungkook tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Wonwoo. Memberi kode bahwa ia akan menjelaskan nanti.

Seokjin tersenyum. Lalu memandang ke arah pintu. Tempat Mingyu dan Jisoo berdiri bingung.

Hanya Jisoo yang bingung.

Mingyu perlahan menyerap segalanya. Dua orang di ranjang rumah sakit itu koma akibat kecelakaan mobil… Mimpinya…

"Lalu… Dimana anak ku?" Namjoon memecah keheningan.

.

'''

.

Seokjin menatap Mingyu yang duduk di sampingnya. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah saat anak ini berusia satu tahun. Mengajaknya membeli baju natal. Tapi lihatlah, dia sudah tumbuh dewasa. Bahunya tegap dan lebar. Seperti bahunya. Wajahnya tegas dan kulitnya sedikit gelap. Menurun dari Namjoon. Ketika berbicara, suaranya pun mirip Namjoon. Seokjin penasaran, apakah Mingyu mewarisi bakat memasaknya atau justru bakat menghancurkan milik Namjoon?

"Mingyu.."

Suara Namjoon memecah keheningan. Diruangan itu hanya ada dia, seokjin, dan Mingyu. Jimin berisiniatif untuk mengajak keluar semua orang. Memberi privacy pada yang berkepentingan.

"Aku tau kau mungkin tidak bisa menerima—"

"Aku menerima." Mingyu memotong ucapan Seokjin

Kedua orang tuanya memandang bingung. Mingyu menunduk. Teringat bagaimana Wonwoo saat mengetahui dia bukan anak kandung. Kakaknya sangat kuat. Jadi ia juga harus kuat. Ingatan akan kecelakaan itu kembali. Ia ingat samar akan pelukan erat Seokjin saat ia mendengar dentuman keras. Mengingat samar air mata Namjoon dan bisikannya sebelum semuanya menggelap.

" _Kami mencintaimu.."_

Mingyu memeluk Seokjin yang langsung menangis. Ini ibunya. Ia tau. Ia merasakan. Ia tidak marah. Tidak mengamuk. Tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Ia sadar, tidak ada yang bersalah disini, atau dimanapun.

Namjoon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Badan laki laki itu masih lemah meski tidak ada luka apapun. Tapi tidak bergerak selama belasan tahun memang mempengaruhi pergerakannya. Pelan, ia menyeret infusnya ke arah dua oran paling berati dalam hidupnya itu. Lalu memeluk mereka erat. Air mata jatuh. Mingyu merasakankembali dekapan itu. Sangat familiar. Kulitnya masih mengenali sentuhan orang tuanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

.

'''

.

Jimin dan seluruh orang kembali sambil membawa sebuah bingkai foto. Ranjang seokjin dan Namjoon di dekatkan hingga hampir menempel. Namjoon sudah melepaskan infusnya. Dia sudah benar benar sehat. Hanya perlu sedikit terapi untuk pegerakannya. Sementara Seokjin memang masih sangat lemah.

Mingyu tidur disebelah Seokjin. Membiarkan ibunya mengusap rambutnya perlahan sambil tertawa mendengar cerita Namjoon tentang masa lalu mereka. Saat mereka masih sekolah. Bagaimana Seokjin sudah menjadi guru magang di sekolah menegah pertama tempat Jungkook bersekolah. Namjoon adalah siswa cerdas yang lompat kelas hingga bisa sekelas dengan Yoongi. . Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok yang bagai kembar siam, serta Jungkook, adik kecil yang selalu mereka manjakan.

"Lihatlah semua, ini foto saat kelulusan Yoongi hyung, Namjoon Hyung, dan Jungkookie" Jimin mangacungkan sebuah foto tua yang di bingkai kayu berwarna emas.

"Bawa sini Park." Namjoon mengulurkan tangan meminta yang langsung diberikan oleh Jimin.

"Bukankah Eomma masih sekolah menengah pertama? Bagaimana bisa lulus bersama?" Wonwoo yang berebut ingin melihat foto itu bertanya bingung.

Jungkook dibelakangnya mengusak surai anaknya gemas. "Eomma tingkat akhir di sekolah. Sama seperti Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung. Kami tinggal di daerah yang sama."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Tapi belum mengerti keseluruhan cerita. Sementara Mingyu dan Woozi masih asyik memeluk Seokjin yang dengan sabar mengusap rambut keduanya.

"Wonwoo-ya.. bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jisoo menepuk bahu Wonwoo yang disanggupi langsung. Mereka berdua perlahan keluar dari kamar itu.

Meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatap tajam punggung Jisoo.

.

'''

.

"Lihatlah Mingyu. Sama possesifnya sepertimu." Seokjin berdecak.

Namjoon tertawa. "Itu baru anak ku."

"Wonwoo tumbuh sama tidak pekanya dengan Taehyung. Astaga…" kali ini Jimin yang berkomentar.

"Dia memiliki suara Tae-hyung. Aku jadi merindukan alien itu.." Jungkook tertawa.

Yoongi menepuk bahu adiknya. "Kami disini. Anakmu disini."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Wonwoo mulai sekarang. Sesuai janjinya pada Taehyung.

.

'''

.

""Wonwoo, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada—"

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan merebutnya." Mingyu tiba tiba hadir dan memotong.

Wonwoo memutar matanya jengah. "Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tetap menganggapmu adik ku. Jangan khawatir."

Yang lebih muda menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau menganggapku pria. Bukan adik. Terutama setelah apa yang kita lakukan."

"Jisoo? Aku menunggumu lama sekali."

Suara seorang gadis menginterupsi mereka. Ketiganya memandang ke arah taman rumah sakit. Terlihat seorang gadis yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk lucu dengan menggunakan jas putih khas dokter. Saking lucunya, Wonwoo langsung melupakan kekesalannya.

"Nayeon-ah… Kemari. Perkenalkan dirimu." Jisoo menarik lembut tangan gadis itu dan mengecup pelipis gadis itu.

Mingyu terdiam. Gadis disebelah Jisoo itu lucu sekali. Mungil menggemaskan. Tapi tetap saja Wonwoo hyungnya adalah nomor satu.

Nayeon menghapus wajah cemberutnya lalu memandang Wonwoo dan Mingyu. "Halo! Im Nayeon imnida!" ucap gadis itu diakhiri dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Yang langsung menguapkan kekesalan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kau menakuti mereka sayang. Hahaha." Jisoo terkekeh geli lalu mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu.

Mingyu masih berusaha memahami sebelum… ia menyadari. "Kau… ini kekasihmu…?"

Nayeon memukul lengan Jisoo dan memandang Mingyu dengan ramah. "Tentu aku kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Kenapa? Apa Jisoo menggoda gadis lain saat aku diluar negri? Benar?" Nayeon langsung memberondong pertanyaan. Mata indahnya membulat sempurna. Yang benar benar ingin membuat Wonwoo dan Mingyu meleleh saking gemasnya.

"Tidak sayangku astaga.. aku tidak menggoda siapapun. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu. Karena yah.. ada yang salah paham denganku. Ngomong ngomong, ini Mingyu, dan Wonwoo. Anak Jimin Ahjussi—maksudku, mereka tinggal dengan Jimin Ahjussi." Jisoo melingkarkan lengannya dipinggnag kecil gadis itu. Gesture yang menunjukkan kalau memang ia tidak main main dengan ucapannya.

"Oh baiklah! Aku baru kembali beberapa hari lalu. Dan menjadi dokter disini. Tapi panggil saja aku Nayeon. Aku seumuran dengan Jisoo. Aku dokter anak. Jika anak kalian sakit, tolong panggil saja aku. Jisoo memiliki nomorku. Aku suka sekali anak anak! Tidak tidak jangan memandangku dengan tatapan kosong begitu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan harga jika situasinya urgent dan tidak sedang dirumah sakit, kau tau." Gadis itu mengoceh panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan kosong karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak menegrti apapun.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Apa aku menyinggung mereka? Jisoo-ya kenapa mereka diam saja?" Kali ini Nayeon mulai bingung.

Jisoo menghela nafas. Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya ikut bingung. Sementara Mingyu masih memandang Nayeon dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu cepat sekali berbicara.

"Nayeon Noona, kau manis sekali. Pantas Jisoo hyung sering memandangi fotomu sebelum tidur." Wonwoo mengerling ke arah Jisoo.

Nayeon terkikik geli. "Jisoo memang aneh. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah makan? Ingin makan dikantin bersamaku? Aku hanya membuat bekal untuk Jisoo. Jika aku tau dia membawa teman, aku akan membuatkan untuk kalian juga. Makanan buatanku enak dan penuh gizi. Karena Jisoo terlihat kurus sekali di skype. Ku pikir aku harus mengontrol makannya mulai sekarang. "

Jisoo menepuk pelan pinggang kekasihnya. "Aku tidak kurus sayang. Wonwoo lebih kurus."

Nayeon memandang Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu berdecak kesal. "Ya. Dia kurus sekali. Baiklah anak muda, apa kau ingin kuberi list makanan sehat bergizi yang bisa menambah berat badanmu? Ku mohon jangan takut menjadi gemuk. Asal kau sehat. Astaga…"

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia tidak merasa kurus atau gemuk. "Tidak noona. Tapi baik, aku akan makanan bergizi hehe."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke ruangan Nayeon. Kurasa kalian perlu bicara." Jisoo menarik lebut tangan Nayeon yang kini digenggamnya.

Gadis bergigi kelinci itu membungkuk sebentar pada Wonwoo lalu dengan senyum ceria mengikuti Jisoo dan terdengar ia mulai bercerita sesuatu dan tawa Jisoo yang perlahan menjauh.

.

'''

.

Mingyu berdeham."Hyung."

"Apa?" Wonwoo menyahut cuek dan kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Hyung tunggu. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku sekarang?" Mingyu mengekori yang lebih tua.

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu cuek. Tetap berjalan. Tanpa tujuan. Hanya terlalu malu berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah memerahnya pada sang adik.

Mingyu memandang gemas kakaknya. Lalu melihat sekitar. Sebuah pikiran melintasi kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Mingyu..?" Wonwoo berbalik saat tidak mendengar langkah kaki adiknya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun dibelakangnya.

Lalu ia menyadari, ia tersesat dibagian lain rumah sakit ini, satu sudut yang terbengkalai. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya dan melihat plang tulisan kamar mayat.

Wonwoo menahan jeritannya. Kakinya perlahan mundur, ia sudah akan berlari dan berteriak jika sebuah tangan tidak membekapnya dan menariknya ke sudut. Satu tangan menutup mata dan tangan lain menutup mulutnya. Wonwoo menggigit kuat tangan itu. Tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"Diamlah hyung…" suara berat menyapa indranya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tau suara ini milik Mingyu. Tapi matanya yang di disfungsikan membuat kepanikannya merayap ke otaknya. "L-lepas…"

"Aku akan melepaskan jika kau tidak berteriak. Bagaimana?" suara Mingyu tepat ditelinganya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di lehernya. Wonwoo mengangguk.

Yang lebih muda melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Wonwoo. Tapi mempertahankan tangannya di mata sang kakak. Lalu dengan cepat membalik tubuh Wonwoo dan menutup matanya dengan kain hitam yang entah didapat pemuda itu darimana.

"Hyung, aku suka melakukan hal hal diluar batas.. kau tau?" Mingyu menggenggam erat pinggang yang lebih tua. Tangan Wonwoo mencengkram kaus Minyu di bagian dada. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi aku akan melakukan hal diluar batas padamu.. bagaimana?" tawar yang lebih muda sambil menggigit kuat leher kakaknya.

Wonwoo menyeringai dalam kebutaannya. "Lakukan saja. Kau tau kan aku menyukai saat kau melakukan hal hal diluar batas padaku?"

Mingyu terkekeh dan meremas kuat pantat yang lebih tua. "Kau nakal hyung. Apa kau tau?"

"Ahh.. tentu aku tau. Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum ada yang menemukan kita disini." Wonwoo sengaja menggesekkan lututnya pada ereksi sang adik.

Mingyu mengerang. Kakaknya memang yang terbaik dan Mingyu tau itu. Jadi tanpa basa basi, ia melumat habis bibir yang lebih tua. Memasukkan lidahnya yang langsung diterima oleh Wonwoo. Membuat Mingyu dengan leluasa mengacak acak isi mulut kakaknya sementara tangannya sudah tidak sabar membuka celana mereka.

Wonwoo mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya dengan aktif masuk dalam kaus sang adik dan membelai otot dada serta perut Mingyu. Merasakan sensasi yang menyenangkan saat jari jarinya turun dan mengenggam erat kebanggaan adiknya.

Mingyu menurunkan ciumannya dan memberi tanda sepanjang leher kakaknya. Menghisap kuat dan menjilatinya bagai kelaparan. Dan memang ia kelaparan menatap Wonwoo yang meski buta, tetap melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tangannya menyapa tonjolan indah di dada Wonwoo yang membuat sang kakak mati matian menggigit bibir.

Mingyu dengan cepat membalik badan Wonwoo. Memasukkan tangannya ke mulut yang lebih tua sekedar meminta pelumas. Lalu dengan tidak sabar memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam rektum Wonwoo.

"M-Mingyu…" Wonwoo meremas kuat lengan Mingyu yang menahan pinggangnya. Sementara sang adik tidak ingin banyak bicara dan terus merengangkannya.

"Nikmati saja.." Suara MIngyu terdengar dekat dan WOnwoo merasakan kecupan ringan di belakang lehernya.

Dan selanjutnya, yang ia tau adalah Mingyu menutup mulutnya dan memenuhi dirinya dengan satu hentakan keras. Langsung menembus pertahanannya dan menyapa prostatnya. Wonwoo menggigit tangan Mingyu yang melingkupi mulutnya.

"Diam dan nikmati hyung…" Mingyu masih menenangkan kakaknya saat ia sendiri menghentakkan dirinya secara brutal ke dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Tidak memberikan jeda barang sejenak. Ia hanya tau bahwa ia harus segera mendapatkan titik tertingginya bersama Wonwoo.

"M-mingh…" Wonwoo meremas kuat lengan Mingyu. Memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan. Beruntunglah sang adik memahaminya. Ia menghajar lubang kakaknya dengan tidak sabar. Merasakan bagaimana lubang itu terus memijit miliknya.

"Hyung…" suara berat Mingyu menyapu telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Lalu menghentak miliknya dalam, mungkin hingga rahim Wonwoo, dan menyemburkan benihnya disana.

.

'''

.

"Aku heran kenapa anak anak itu tidak kembali."

"Sudahlah, Mereka pasti bersenang senang."

"Tapi ini sudah sore. Apa kalian sudah makan?"

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin semuanya baik baik saja. Aku mendidik Mingyu untuk menjaga Wonwoo. Tenang saja."

"Kurasa mereka jatuh cinta. Apa kalian merasakannya?"

Seluruh ruangan itu mengangguk. Lalu tertawa bersama.

.

,,,

.

End.

.

Hahahahaha haiiiiiiiii maaf end nya gejelaaassssshh gajelas sumpah nc nya ga hot T.T tolong jangan bash Nayeon krna aku pas itu muter lagu TT nya Twice dan dia imut. Jadi aku pasangin disini sama Jisoo. Dia ga jahat kok serius :') dia manis bngt nyerocos gitu(?)

Anw, aku berfikir buat prequel(?) dari ini. jadi kisah BTS sblm Meanie ini lahir. Dengan pair YoonMin-Vkook-Namjin jelas. Jadi asal muasal kenapa bisa kek gini. Kaya itu loh Monster University. Kan itu prequelnya Monster Inc. eh namanya prequel bukan sih?

Atau bikin sequel aja ya? Kehidupan meanie setelah ini gitu?

Ini di word sampe 14 halaman dan melewati 6 kali perubahan cerita entahlah disini fokus ke family sih (?)

MIN YUNGIKU SAKIT YA HUHUHU GWS SAYANGKU CINTAKU!

Eh Mingyu rambutnya balik coklat ya. Apa Cuma aku yng kangen rambut dia era mansae yg biru2 itu(?)

Udah segitu aja~ kalo jadi, mungkin aku bakal bikin sequel atau prequelnya. Kalo jadi sih ya. Aku lbh mateng buat bikin prequel sih. kalo sequel mungkin jadinya kaya kisah itazura na kiss. Jadi kehidupan mereka pas mau nikah gitu. Gimana?

Udah ah aku kebanyakan cuap cuap. Makasih buat yang mau review/follow/faf Every Single Thing About You~ iluvu gaesss 3

Last but not least, review please ^^


End file.
